Una vida más
by frezats
Summary: Porque uno no siempre está preparado para lo que el destino tiene para ti. Ni hay un manual para saber cómo avanzar, solo aprendez a ensayo y error. Pero un corazón latiendo dentro de ti, hace replantearte la vida. (Mpreg).
1. Prologo y mes 1

**Notas de autor:** Esté es el primer longfic que escribo, ya que estoy acostumbrada a escribir One-shot's, así que no será tan largo. También quiero demostrar mi amor por el male pregnant.  
Quería agregar que uní el prologo y el primer capítulo por lo cortos que son.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Free!/Free! ES no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **Una vida más**

La escasa luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba tenuemente el rostro de un muy agitado Haruka que se removía bajo un cuerpo más grande y musculoso que el suyo propio. Los chapoteos del lubricante entre sus piernas llegaban hasta sus oídos provocándole vergüenza, dos dígitos se abrían paso entre su círculo de nervios, entrando y saliendo. Uno tercero fue agregado al sentir su esfínter ablandarse. Pequeñas gotas de sudor rodaron por su frente hacia un lado de su rostro.

Haruka ya estaba al borde de la excitación.

—Makoto —un jadeo escapó de entre sus labios y esté se cubrió la boca con ambas manos—, ya… estoy listo.

Makoto sacó los dedos que tenía dentro del pelinegro con cuidado. Repartió besos por la cara interna del muslo provocando más jadeos y protestas por no darle atención que Haruka pedía.

—Está bien, está bien —se alejó por un momento buscando dentro del cajón bajo la cama de Haru una caja de preservativos—. Haru, se acabaron —dijo agitando la cajita para luego dejarla caer al piso.

—No importa. No son necesarios —alzó los brazos indicándole a Makoto que se acercara.

El dolor punzante de la intromisión fue apaciguado con caricias, mordidas y besos. El rechinido de los muelles de la cama siendo demasiado sonoro cada que las embestidas aumentaban.

—Más… —Haruka rogó abrazándose a la ancha espalda de Makoto, rasguñado sin poca gracia los omoplatos.

El vaivén de las caderas eran más rápida al sentir el clímax tan cerca. Makoto apretó la mandíbula resistiendo un poco más, gozando el ver al pelinegro removerse envuelto en placer, gimiendo su nombre y pidiendo que lo embista más fuerte, más rápido. Deslizó una mano hacia la entrepierna de Haruka para dar suaves caricias de arriba abajo mientras daba estocadas profundas.

—Haru… —una, dos embestidas y su orgasmo recorrió todo su cuerpo en espasmos.

Recostándose a un lado de la cama, Makoto tomó la camiseta que había estado usando como pijama para limpiar su mano embarrada en semen y luego entre las piernas de Haru. El sexo antes de dormir era reconfortante, muy satisfactorio si querían eliminar el estrés de las clases y el trabajo de medio tiempo que tenía.

—¿Estás bien, Haru? ¿No te duele el estomago? —se acomodó entre las mantas, estirando un brazo para que el moreno se recostará.

—Estoy bien, Makoto —bostezó cerrando los ojos, cayendo en el adormecimiento—, no te preocupes. No tiene nada de malo dejar de usar preservativos.

Makoto bostezó viendo a Haruka dormir con los labios entreabiertos, se acurrucó a su lado y se dejó envolver por el calorcillo de sus cuerpos.

Quizá sí estaba bien dejar de usar condones, más aún si tienes planeado pasar toda una vida con la persona a la que amas. Aunque a veces la vida te trae demasiados giros y sorpresas.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: Primer mes**

Makoto estaba demasiado cansado después de un día lleno de trabajo en el pequeño bar del amigo de su papá. Muchos borrachos a los que atender con buena cara y mujeres alcoholizadas que coqueteaban desvergonzadamente. Lo único que quería en ese momento era darse un baño, cenar con Haru y meterse a la cama hasta el día siguiente, no era mucho lo que quería, solo descanso.

La vida universitaria que tenía no era como en un principio se imaginó, era un poco más caótica entre proyectos, trabajos escritos y un empleo de medio tiempo para sobrevivir. Si bien ahora vivía en la casa de Haruka, debía hacerse responsable de pagar los servicios que consumía, así como ropa y alimento. Pero todo ese sacrificio era algo pequeño si podía estar al lado de su novio. Los padres de ambos no se opusieron a que una vez empezada la universidad compartieran vivienda para que se apoyasen en lo que pudieran, porque para Makoto era casi desquiciante avanzar tareas con sus pequeños hermanos pidiéndole salir a jugar.

—Estoy en casa —anunció dejando caer su mochila sobre la mesa de la sala adentrándose a la cocina donde creía encontrar a un moreno cocinando en su delantal azul—. ¿Haru-chan?

Se encaminó al baño.

Tal vez si aun no estaba preparando la cena, quizás seguiría en su baño diario de tres horas. Antes de abrir la puerta escuchó el sonido de arcadas, como si a alguien se le estuviera saliendo el estomago por la boca.

Se apresuró a entrar, encontrándose a Haru arrodillado delante de la taza del váter limpiándose la comisura de los labios el resto de vomito. Ya no era la primera vez que lo encontraba en la misma situación salvo porque ahora sí había llegado al baño y no había cogido lo primero que encontraba para depositar lo que habría sido su última comida.

—¿Haru, te encuentras bien? —ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, jaló la cadena del agua—. Deberías ir al médico, ya llevas demasiado así.

—No es nada, debe ser algo que comí —se dirigió a la cocina para prender la estufa planeando prepararle la cena a Makoto.

Saco dos filetes de caballa, queriendo asarlas sobre una plancha cuando las nauseas lo golpearon y sintió como algo trepaba por su garganta. Hundió la cabeza en el lavabo vomitando en tres arcadas lo poco que quedaba en su estomago. El castaño nervioso le sobaba la espalda con pequeñas caricias realmente preocupado.

—Espero que no sea nada grave.

Haruka se limitó a asentir dispuesto a seguir cocinando. Miró la caballa freírse y sintió asco, definitivamente algo no andaba bien. Lo apartó lejos, pensando en preparar tortillas de arroz acompañadas por un poco de salsa de tomate.

* * *

Gruño por cuarta vez esa noche, la garganta escociéndole por los jugos gástricos que hacia instantes habían trepado urgiendo salir. Iban a ser un poco más de dos semanas sin tolerar la comida, incluso su tan preciada caballa hacia que le dieran nauseas al tan solo verla y su rostro se tornara verde. Rogó porque Makoto no se despertara y lo viera así, casi abrazando al retrete.

No quería que se asustara, mas porque solo creía que fuera una infección estomacal que en algún momento cesaría y después estaba el hecho de que tenía un temor dentro de él, al que trataba de ignorar.

—¿Haru? —unos suaves golpes a la puerta lo alertaron.

—Un momento —bajo la llave del agua, y sacó el ambientador para alejar el tufo a vomito que inundaba el baño. Abrió el grifo haciendo más creíble su visita al sanitario.

A penas al abrir se encontró con un Makoto soñoliento sobándose un ojo.

—Vamos a la cama —dijo jalándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo a la habitación que compartían. El castaño los envolvió con las mantas mullidas.

Haru lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, asustado de que algo malo le estuviera sucediendo.

* * *

Cuando Makoto fue llamado durante su clase de filosofía entendió que algo malo realmente se estaba incubando dentro de Haruka. Tantos vómitos y la repentina repulsión a la caballa no eran buenas señales. Uno de los compañeros de entrenamiento de Haru lo había ido a buscar porque esté se había desmayado durante una práctica, golpeándose la cabeza, y asustando a todo el equipo de natación.

La enfermera de la universidad sugirió que el alumno Nanase fuese llevado a un hospital porque su entrenador había advertido vómitos crónicos y pérdida de peso.

El miedo de volverlo a ver sobre la camilla de un hospital fue demasiado para él.

—Estoy bien —aseguró Haruka al ver a Makoto llegar temblando hasta el hospital principal de Iwatobi—, solo ha sido un ligero envenenamiento.

El médico que acompañaba al pelinegro leía su historial, prescribiendo la receta médica indicada para estos casos. Un hombre entrado en sus cincuenta, con la cabellera chispeada por algunas canas colocó la mano sobre el hombro del castaño tomando su atención, logrando que volviera a respirar más tranquilo.

—¿Es usted familiar de Nanase-kun? —un asentimiento fue la única respuesta que el médico obtuvo—. Bien, pues según todos los síntomas que el joven Nanase ha presentado indicarían una severa infección estomacal, pero viendo que se ha extendido por más tiempo de lo normal nos veremos a recurrir a algunos exámenes más minuciosos.

—¿Es algo demasiado grave? —preguntó Makoto estrujando la mano de Haru, imaginándose lo peor.

—Ha presentado una leve inflamación en la zona abdominal, del cual se ha quejado de dolor—la calma con la que el médico hablaba hacía desesperar un poco más al castaño que, muy a su pesar, trataba de aparentar una tranquilidad inexistente—. No quiero alarmarlo pero en casos vistos esto representaría un tumor en el colon, que por ende; cáncer. Claro que mientras más rápido descartemos está posibilidad podremos saber realmente que es lo que enferma al joven Nanase.

—¿Me van a operar? —fue el turno de Haru de apretar la mano de Makoto pidiendo silenciosamente apoyo.

—Oh, no, no. No por ahora —arrancó la hoja de la receta y se la entregó a su paciente—. Programaré un ultrasonido para dentro de dos días, así que por el momento procura tomar los medicamentos para aminorar las nauseas.

—Gracias doctor —se puso en pie Haruka, tomando de la mano de Makoto y salir de ahí dando tumbos.

* * *

El regreso a casa había sido silencioso e incomodo. Makoto mirando de reojo a Haru, cuidando de sus pasos y expresiones, sabía que algo también lo preocupaba pero la costumbre del moreno de siempre esconder lo que realmente sentía le impedía comenzar hablar. A pesar de casi siempre leer sus gestos, el cambio de miradas y las sonrisas, está vez Haru solo perdía su miraba en la nada.

No fue hasta que llegaron al puerto del pueblo cuando Haru tomó a Makoto de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, pidiendo un abrazo. Haruka también estaba asustado, aunque él no lo dijera.

—Quiero ramen —susurró con la cabeza hundida entre el cuello del castaño—, con muchos fideos y salsa extra.

—Vayamos a cenar, entonces —sonrió acariciando la mejilla tersa de su novio.

—También quiero takoyaki y pizza con piña.

—¿Seguro? — preguntó Makoto recordando las veces en que Haru llevaba una cubeta consigo a todos lados cuando estaba en casa, por si necesitaba potar — ¿No es demasiado?

—No lo sé, solo tengo mucha hambre.

Una carcajada escapó librando toda la tensión que en algún momento había aparecido. El castaño tomó a Haru del brazo emprendiendo camino hacia algún restaurant que sirviera los tres platos, algo imposible. Tendrían que pasar por tres tiendas diferentes antes de ir a casa y cenar a gusto.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Estaré actualizando lo más pronto que me sea posible.


	2. Segundo mes

**Notas:** Había decidido actualizar los días domingos, pero como esté domingo 10 serán las elecciones presidenciales en mi país se me hará complicado ya que todo el día estaré ocupada ;_; Así que adelante un poquito el actualizar.

Quería escribir está historia un poco "realista", ya sabrán porqué.

También quiero agradecer por la acogida que ha recibido mi fic y los comentarios tan bonitos.

En fin, disfruten la lectura y gracias.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2: Segundo mes**

—Muy bien, es hora de empezar —una mujer de estatura mediana animó a que Haruka, ya vestido con una bata delgada, a que se tumbara sobre una camilla. A su lado, Makoto solo sonreía amablemente asegurándole que no lo dejaría solo en ningún momento.

Horas antes ambos muchachos discutían sobre ir al médico; Haruka jurando ya encontrarse mejor, y alegando que estaba perdiendo demasiados días sin entrenar. Las vacaciones de verano estaban muy próximas, eso significaría quedarse sin una amplia piscina de 50 metros y nadar en el mar hasta que las clases volvieran a comenzar. Makoto ganó la discusión cuando en el preciso momento que el moreno iba a cruzar el umbral de su casa las nauseas llegaron a él haciéndolo correr tan rápido como pudo hacia el baño.

—Disculpa si esto está demasiado frío— dijo la doctora, luego de descubrir una parte del abdomen del moreno. Derramó una cantidad moderada de gel. Tomó un pequeño instrumento que se conectaba a un gran aparato y una pantalla, haciéndolo rodar por entre su ombligo.

Makoto apretó la mano de Haruka, con los ojos cerrados y tratando de respirar lo más tranquilo que pudiese. Fuera lo que fuera, no quería ver la pantalla, todavía no quería creer que algo malo le estuviera sucediendo a la persona que más amaba.

—Esto es muy extraño —murmuró la doctora, moviendo de un lado al otro el instrumento redondo—, en esta zona no encuentro nada.

Haruka estrujó la mano del castaño, haciéndole abrir los ojos.

—Revisaré más abajo —el gel frío se embarro en la zona de la ingle, produciéndole a Haruka unos pequeños temblores. Un par de movimientos más y en el monitor se deslumbró una mancha blanca, pequeñita, como una aceituna—. Sorprendente —dijo moviendo lentamente su instrumento y corroborando lo que veía.

—¿Es algo muy malo? —hablo Haru por primera vez desde que había entrado en esa pequeña habitación. En su mente diferentes escenarios donde se veía siendo tratado con fuertes quimioterapias y radiación, con Makoto siempre a su lado sosteniéndole la mano mientras forzaba una sonrisa—¿Voy a morir pronto?

—Nada de eso —se puso de pie caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación para llamar a una enfermera—. Por favor, llame a la doctora Sakurako que se acerque lo más antes posible a la sala 30.

Al cerrar la puerta, la doctora se volvió a sentar revisando otra vez las imágenes todavía sin creer lo que sus ojos veían en la pantalla a blanco y negro.

—Discúlpenme, dentro de poco una doctora más vendrá. Sean pacientes.

A los poco minutos la puerta fue abierta, dejando ver a una mujer entrada en sus cuarenta con una mirada amable vestida con una bata blanca.

—¿Alguna emergencia?

—Mira aquí por favor —el instrumento volvió a recorrer la zona baja de Haruka, deteniéndose en algunas pequeñas zonas—. Esto no puede ser correcto.

Ambos jóvenes escucharon la pequeña conversación que las doctoras tenían mientras observaban la pantalla con detenimiento. La vista de Haruka voló hacia el monitor no logrando reconocer nada de lo que veía, solo un punto tan pequeño que se deformaba entre el blanco y el negro. Ya no podía soportar la tensión.

—Disculpe —interrumpió Makoto—, ¿por qué no nos dicen lo que está sucediendo?

La doctoro Sakurako tomó la palabra indicando que se necesitarían pruebas de sangre y orina —Tendrán que regresar mañana, por el momento nada es concluyente.

—Pero ni siquiera nos han dicho que es lo que encontraron —se puso de pie Makoto, no dispuesto a irse sin una respuesta clara—, ¿por qué tanto secretismo?

—Disculpe, Tachibana-kun, pero el día de mañana con los resultados de la analítica tendremos una respuesta —prometió la doctora Sakurako—, temo que es todo por el momento.

—¿Haru? —el moreno solo asintió, no tenía la energía suficiente de protestar y pedir un mejor médico. Quería ir lo más pronto a casa para meterse en la bañera y no salir hasta unas horas después.

* * *

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Makoto una vez se acomodó en la bañera acompañando a Haruka.

Rodeó la cintura de su novio, acurrucando su cabeza en el hombro de esté y repartiendo besos mariposa sobre la piel húmeda. Podía ver como Haru movía con un dedo el pequeño delfín de juguete que usualmente metía a la bañera.

—Estoy bien —se deslizó acomodándose sobre el pecho del castaño, encontrando una posición más intima—. No te preocupes, sea lo que sea que digan mañana, me siento listo para escucharlo.

—Sí, igual yo —apretó un poco más fuerte el agarre de la cintura del moreno—. ¿Quieres saber por qué? —Haru asintió— Porque estaré a tu lado, siempre, sin importar que tan malo sea.

* * *

Al día siguiente en el consultorio, se encontraron únicamente con la doctora Sakurako esperándolos. Les invitó a tomar asiento delante de su escritorio gris.

—¿Cuál es el diagnostico? —se aventuró a cuestionar Makoto viendo que la doctora no hablaba— ¿Cuántas probabilidades de vida tiene Haru?

—Bien, pues —tomó unas cuantas hojas para alinearlas, releyendo un poco de lo que se veía en la primera hoja—, antes que todo Nanase-kun no tiene tumores ni cáncer. En realidad es algo bastante diferente.

—¿Entonces, qué es? ¿Qué es lo que tengo? —Haruka se apresuró en preguntar al ver que la doctora se tomaba el tiempo para meditar sus palabras— Exijo saber qué está sucediendo.

—Se debe tener en cuenta que el diagnostico del primer médico que lo atendió ha sido un error. No es malo, no hasta cierta medida —la doctora Sakurako observo como los colores del castaño se le desvanecían del rostro—. Les pediré que se relajen y respiren suavemente.

—¿Bien? —instó Haruka, sintiendo el agarre de Makoto sobre su pierna cada vez más fuerte.

—Antes de continuar... deberé explicar por partes —tomó una de las hojas que tenía entre sus manos y la puso delante de Makoto y Haruka. La hoja tenía imágenes impresas del ultrasonido anterior, donde se remarcaba el pequeño punto borroso—. Se ha encontrado una masa en su vientre, Nanase-kun. Por eso fui llamada durante su ultrasonido porque lo que la doctora encontró fueron ovarios. Como obstetra no me encontrado con un caso similar.

Por un momento la doctora Sakurako creyó ver a Haruka con un tic en el ojo derecho.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó Haru, asegurándose que lo que momentos antes la doctora que estaba sentada delante de ella hubiera sido productos de su imaginación— ¿Ovarios? ¿Cómo los que las mujeres tienen?

—Así es, tiene dos ovarios —al ver los rostros descompuestos de los jóvenes dudo en seguir explicándoles aquella bizarra situación y se planteó por un momento decirles que solo era un quiste, aunque eso también fuera algo improbable siendo su paciente un varón—, y hasta el momento han estado en correcto funcionamiento, produciendo óvulos con regularidad.

—¿Lo que está tratando de decir es que los óvulos son los que están enfermando a Haru?

—No, exactamente. Pero por lo que se encontró en las pruebas de sangre y orina podría asegurar que los óvulos son fértiles —tomó un lápiz y empezó a señalar sobre las imágenes del ultrasonido—. Al encontrar _Gonadotrofina coriónica_ tanto en sangre y en orina y al ver esté pequeño bulto formándose… Nanase, kun, felicidades, está embarazado.

Haruka abrió la boca ante la sorpresa sin percatarse que la doctora Sakurako corrió a su lado para auxiliar a Makoto que había caído al piso, desmayado.

* * *

Cuando Makoto quiso articular palabras al momento de despertarse, un largo rato después, sintió la garganta seca pero en vez de hablar se quejó por un dolor en la espalda por la dureza de la camilla en la que lo veían recostado. Buscó con la mirada al moreno encontrándolo con la doctora Sakurako, quien le extendía un vaso con agua —¿A-A caso lo soñé? —dijo incorporándose para volverse a sentar al lado de Haruka— ¿Es una broma?

—Me temo que no, Tachibana-kun —respondió la doctora Sakurako al ver que su paciente mantenía los labios fruncidos, indispuesto a hablar—. Según las pruebas el feto está entrado a la sexta semana de gestación.

—¿Está segura? —retrucó.

—Completamente.

Imágenes en su cabeza se reproducían donde veía a Haruka con una enorme barriga de embarazo, a sus padres preguntando cómo y por qué y en especial a un Haru muy enojado con él.

—¿Haru-chan…? —en el momento que iba a preguntar ' _estás bien_ ' vio sus hombros temblar.

—Les daré un poco de tiempo a solas; traeré más agua— indicó la doctora aproximándose a la puerta y saliendo sin hacer demasiado ruido.

—¿Haru? —lo llamó otra vez. El moreno tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto en la pared, aún procesando todo lo que le había dicho, todavía sin creer que todo lo que estaba sucediendo no fuera un sueño— ¿Estás bien?

Makoto no obtuvo una respuesta, solo a Haruka abalanzándose sobre él para buscar refugio en su pecho. Unos suaves hipidos se dejaron escuchar y el castaño se alarmó cuando sintió parte de su camiseta húmeda.

—Todo esto por no utilizar un maldito preservativo —gruñó, arrastrando las lágrimas de sus mejillas y recobrando su postura.

Makoto iba a responder a Haru, pero al no encontrar las palabras correctas tomó la mano de su novio y acarició sus nudillos.

Todo era demasiado angustiante, Haruka estaba embarazado, el bebé que esperaba era suyo. La idea aún pareciéndole algo utópico. ¿Qué sucedería de ahora en adelante? ¿Qué debía hacer con la universidad? ¿Qué sucedería con Haruka? Él iba a cargar con todo el peso del embarazo, tendría que afrontar los cambios, esconder su vientre cuando se abulte y sufrir el parto más adelante. Perdería la beca y su puesto en el equipo de natación en la universidad, iba a odiar a Makoto por eso. Además, que el embarazo seria solo momentáneo, el verdadero camino empezaría cuando naciera el bebé. Tendría que alimentarlo, vestirlo, era totalmente diferente a criar a una mascota, su mundo daría una vuelta sin reversa.

La perspectiva de sus ideas aterró a Makoto.

La doctora Sakurako apareció cinco minutos después con una botella de agua y un par de vasos de papel, ofreciéndoles que se sirvieran.

—¿Están un poco más tranquilo? —preguntó luego de unos segundos. Haruka suspiró después de su tercer vaso de agua— Bien, Nanase-kun. Sabiendo que usted aún es joven y lo delicado que puede ser un embarazo, es libre de escoger si conservará al bebé o si decidirá abortarlo. El procedimiento es bastante simple y no requiere hospitalización.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —de un salto Makoto estaba de pie, con el corazón azorado. Escuchar aquello fue mil veces peor que la sorpresa que se llevó cuando supo que Haruka podía quedar embarazo y que ahora sería padre, pero no permitiría que un pequeño sin nacer muriera—. No lo hará, lo conservaremos.

—Makoto, cállate y siéntate—murmuró el moreno, todavía con el semblante inexpresivo—. ¿Puedo pensar mi decisión?

—Por supuesto —confirmo la médica—. Lo más recomendable es que el legrado sea en el primer trimestre de embarazo, por su salud y porque el feto aun no se ha formado completamente.

—En caso de que conservará al bebé —estrujó sus manos entre sí—, ¿nacerá sano?

—Con los cuidados y la correcta alimentación, claro que sí —sonrió la doctora—. Aunque al estar tu cuerpo cambiando para adaptarse a la vida que crece en tu interior; existen riesgos de aborto espontaneo —finalizó con pena.

Haruka asintió. Sintió la garganta escocerle y los ojos arder, se quería ir, salir de una vez de ese hospital con su olor a antisépticos y desinfectantes para darse un largo baño y quitarse la peste de encima. Makoto lo tomó del brazo ayudándolo a levantarse de su asiento, despidiéndose de la doctora Sakurako y prometiendo que haría que Haruka tomará las medicinas pre-natales y estarían en contacto con ella una vez sepan qué harían.

* * *

Durante todo el camino a casa Haruka no pronunció ninguna palabra ni le dirigió la mirada en ningún momento a su novio. Ni siquiera cuando el moreno se paró delante de una tienda a comprar tantos bollos como el dinero que traía en los bolsillos le alcanzase. Dulces, salados, con rellenos de atún y algunos con crema de avellana.

Una vez en casa, Haruka se dirigió al baño con dos bolsas llenas de comida. Se quitó la ropa que llevaba puesta, excepto por su traje de baño. Abrió el grifo dejando que el agua llenara la tina mientras el comía un bollo dulce en dos mordiscos. Suspiro y vio como el agua iba llegando hacia la mitad de la bañera, hundiendo las puntas de sus dedos en la superficie.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de la tina de baño, los ojos cerrados, siendo mecido por las suaves ondas del agua, oyó como la puerta se abría.

—Haru, no me ignores —pidió Makoto, arrodillándose fuera de la tina para observar a Haruka con los ojos cerrados—. ¿Estás molesto conmigo?

—No —bufó. Acto seguido metió la cabeza completamente dentro del agua, enviándole señales al castaño que no deseaba hablar en ese momento.

Makoto al ver la evasiva, metió su mano dentro de la bañera para jalar del brazo a Haruka obligándolo salir del agua. Los ojos de Haru irradiaban mucho enojo, resentimiento y miedo, Makoto lo sabía, así en cómo había escapado de él para esconderse en su baño evitando charlar sobre el bebé.

—Por favor, Haru…

—Tranquilízate tú, Makoto —estalló el moreno, poniéndose de pie para salir de la bañera en dirección a su habitación dejando un rastro de pequeños charcos sobre el piso. Makoto lo siguió, pisándole los talones—. Voy a tener un hijo, ¿sí? ¡Yo! ¿Esperas que esté bien? Acabo de enterarme que puedo quedar embarazado y que tengo algo creciendo dentro de mí, ¿pretendes que sea instantáneamente feliz? —cubrió su rostro cuando sintió las lágrimas caer, avergonzado—. ¿Qué le voy a decir a mis padres? ¿Qué va ser de mi carrera?

Makoto no aguantó. Abrazó a Haruka pesé a que se rehusaba, acunándolo entre sus brazos y acariciándole la espalda como si fuera un pequeño niño quien acaba de tener pesadillas —No estás solo, Haru. Vamos a tener un precioso bebé, tuyo y mío. Se parecerá a ti, amará la caballa e irá contigo a nadar a la piscina de Goro-sensei —prometió besándole la frente.

—Pero… ¿Tus sueños de ser profesor? ¿Tu familia? —ahogó un sollozo, hundiendo más la cabeza en el pecho de Makoto—. ¿Qué les vamos a decir? No quiero arruinar tu vida.

Makoto tomó el rostro de Haruka con ambas manos haciendo que sus miradas se conecten, secándole las pocas lágrimas que seguían cayendo con sus pulgares. Besó la punta de su nariz y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas especiales que siempre portaba cuando el moreno se ofuscaba entre sus problemas internos.

—Lo pensaremos luego, Haru-chan. Por ahora necesitas descansar.

Haruka empezó a pensar ya recostado en su cama, con ropa más cómoda y Makoto rascándole la cabeza suavemente, en la prescripción de las pastillas pre-natales que la doctora Sakurako le había entregado, haciendo nota mental de mañana ir a comprarlas. También llamar a la médica para comunicarle que no abortaría y pedirle que sea su obstetra de cabecera.

Si realmente quería que el embarazo se logre, debía poner de su parte, pero no se presionaba, Makoto estaba a su lado.


	3. Tercer mes

**CAPÍTULOS 3: Tercer mes**

Un incisivo aroma amargo logró despertar a Haru. Se destapó, arrojando las sabanas a un lado cerca a sus pies, y estirándose para aflojar sus músculos agarrotados. Buscó con la mirada el reloj que descansaba sobre su mesita de noche y comprobó que todavía era de mañana.

Olfateó para guiarse hacia el camino de su procedencia, encontrándose a Makoto con un cucharon de palo removiendo dentro de una cacerola mientras agregaba verduras y algunos condimentos. Desde que el castaño se había enterado de que iría a tener un bebé y hubo procesado la información, empezó a ser él quien se encargara de la dieta adecuada para Haruka, muy a pesar de su carente habilidad culinaria. Logró comprar recetarios de comida más saludable y libros de todo lo que tuviera que saber sobre cómo llevar un embarazo estable y sano.

—Buenos días —saludó el moreno haciendo que Makoto se sobre saltara.

—Buenos días, Haru-chan —Makoto se acercó para besarle la mejilla sonoramente—. El desayuno estará listo en unos minutos. Ve a la mesa, llevaré té.

Cuando Haruka iba a decir que se freiría algo de caballa, porque se le antojaba y ya no vomitaba cuando la veía, el castaño insistió que él sería quien serviría todo. Haru torció el gesto, rindiéndose.

No es que se quejase, tampoco se permitía ser tan caprichoso, es que a veces Makoto podía ser muy riguroso con las comidas que preparaba. A pesar de que el castaño no era bueno, se esforzaba, y aunque al final sus platillos lucieran como una masa viscosa, no siempre tenían mal sabor. Pero Haruka extrañaba la caballa, el sabor y su suave textura al masticarla. Lo dulce que podía ser cuando la preparaba con miso o tortillas, o salado cuando la ponía a la plancha.

Makoto le extendió una taza de leche y un poco de té rojo, bastante aromático.

El moreno agradecía que las nauseas se hubieran aminorado a solo unas cuantas mañanas; ahora podía oler todo a su alrededor sin tener que recurrir a la cubeta que lo había acompañado los dos primeros meses.

Aspiró con la taza entre sus manos, calentando las yemas de sus dedos. El clima por la mañana ya empezaba a refrescar, dando señales que el otoño estaba próximo.

A los pocos minutos de estar disfrutando su taza de té, Makoto anunció que el desayuno estaba listo, trayendo consigo una bandeja donde cargaba los platos ya servidos para Haruka y para él. La comida lucía algo descolorida, como un potaje grisáceo con verduras flotando sobre sí, acompañado de un trozo de pollo al vapor con acelgas y una mínima porción de arroz.

Haru observó su comida sin muchas ganas, desvió su mirada hacia el plato de Makoto llevándose la sorpresa de la diferencia de platillos. Mientras que el moreno comía algo parecido a una gelatina con relleno de vegetales triturados, pollo desabrida, Makoto degustaba de huevos revueltos con pollo frito en trozos y dos tazones de arroz.

—Buen provecho, Haru-chan —sonrió el castaño, llevándose un bocado de arroz.

—¿Makoto? ¿Qué es esto?

—Es una receta que encontré en un libro de mamá —informó Makoto mientras aproximaba sus palillos y meterse un enorme trozo de pollo—. Tiene algo de jengibre, y según leí, ayudará a tus nauseas. También tiene muchas verduras para que estés muy fuerte.

—Pero yo también quiero huevos y caballa frita en salsa teriyaki.

—No, Haru —negó el castaño dando otro bocado —. Eso no es bueno para el bebé, necesitas comida nutritiva.

—Es injusto —murmuró tomando sus palillos para trocear su comida.

Aunque la comida no fuera satisfactoria para Haruka, le ayudaba a sentirse enérgico, con las nauseas a raya y recuperando el peso que había perdido en los primeros meses de gestación. La doctora Sakurako le había explicado que el primer trimestre era el paso inicial de su embarazo y debía cuidarse un poco más en estos días, si eso significaba comer engrudo lo haría por su bebé, a pesar de que fuera una tortura.

* * *

Al salir de vacaciones de verano de la universidad, Makoto había buscado otro empleo de media jornada por las mañanas, dejándole un poco de tiempo libre por las tardes para descansar antes de que empezar su segundo empleo en el bar del señor Ichinose. Debía empezar a ahorrar para los gastos que se le venían como el comprar pañales, ropa e incluso una cuna porque aún tenía miedo decirle a su madre si podía coger una de las que sus hermanos habían usado de bebés.

Procuraba siempre dejar el almuerzo hecho antes de salir por las mañanas, asegurándose que Haruka no hiciera más que poner los platos en el microondas o alimentar a los gatos que usualmente cuidaba. También vigilaba que Haru no pasara mucho tiempo metido en la bañera porque temía que se quedase dormido y él no podría acudir a despertarlo.

Los cuidados extremos del castaño hacían sentir impaciente a Haruka por no dejarlo hacer las cosas por su cuenta, logrando que se sintiera un inútil que espera a recibir todo en mano. Algo a lo que no está acostumbrado. A penas y había salido de casa a entregar su ficha de ausencia en la universidad y la última visita a la doctora Sakurako para asegurarse que el bebé estuviera creciendo con salud. Aunque todo indicaba que el embarazo iba bien, el moreno se mantenía inquieto. Era algo completamente contradictorio, sabiendo Haruka lo dependiente que lograba ser cuando Makoto estaba cerca.

Makoto tenía descanso del trabajo en el bar, así que eso significaba llegar a casa después de las dos de la tarde y descansar con Haruka toda la noche. Quería disfrutar de su compañía, cenar algo de curry verde y, quizá, mimarse entre los dos, acariciando esa pancita que poco a poco se abultaba.

Aunque fuera imperceptible a simple vista, el vientre de Haru ya se mostraba algo crecida. Había dejado de usar camisetas o camisas ajustadas a pasar a prendas más holgadas, incluso, imaginaba que más adelante tendría que utilizar la ropa de Makoto para disimular tanto como pueda hasta que fuera inevitable.

—Haru-chan —llamó Makoto estando detrás de la puerta del baño—, ya ha sido suficiente. Por favor sal de la bañera, no quiero ser yo quien te obligue a salir.

Haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras del castaño, Haruka hundió su cabeza en el agua, quedando completamente dentro de ella. Solo quería relajarse, un poco, tal vez contar cuanto tiempo podía aguantar la respiración o imaginar que estaba en una piscina y no en una reducida bañera que no lo dejaba estirarse completamente. Ya no podía aguantar más.

Ignoró a los siguientes llamados de Makoto, hasta que el castaño entro al baño para sacarlo de la tina.

—Por favor, Haru. Ya estás ahí más de lo que deberías, vayamos a la sala a ver una película —sugirió mientras le ofrecía su mano para que saliera de una vez—. No creo que estar tanto tiempo dentro del agua pueda ser bueno para el bebé, más aun que la temperatura está cambiando.

Haruka se crispó ante el comentario, pero Makoto no lo vio, así que siguió con su perorata de qué es bueno y qué no para el pequeño que crecía dentro del moreno. Se llevó una mano al vientre, acariciando despacio. Haru cayó en cuenta que dentro de unos meses más ya no podría usar sus trajes de baño porque serían demasiado ajustados para su panza, una idea que le desagrado por ese apego extraño que tenía hacia sus bañadores.

El moreno se limitó a darle la razón a Makoto, cansado de pensar en lo que era lo correcto de hacer para su embarazo.

El resto de la noche la pasaron entre películas, acurrucados, comiendo mandarinas que un familiar de Haruka había enviado como presente de cumpleaños atrasado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando Makoto hubo regresado de su primer trabajo, planeando almorzar con su novio, se llevó la sorpresa de que la casa estaba vacía. Solo encontró el celular del moreno retozando en la mesita de la entrada, sin más, ni una nota, algo que le indicará que Haruka no habría ido muy lejos y que volvería en unos pocos minutos para darle la bienvenida a casa.

Por un momento pensó que tal vez hubiera ido a visitar a la casa de los Tachibana, pero lo descartó cuando su mamá le dijo que no veía a Haruka desde hace una semana. Llamó a Nagisa, Rei y Rin llevándose una negativa de cada uno y alguna broma de parte su amigo rubio diciéndole que tal vez Haruka se haya escapado para por fin volverse una sirena, o tritón, o lo que sea, y vivir bajo el agua como soñaba de niño.

— _Tal vez haya ido a nadar_ —sugirió Rin cuando notó un tono de desesperación en la voz de Makoto al momento que preguntó por el paradero de su novio—. _¿Has ido a ver al club de Goro-san?_

Makoto no esperó a despedirse de Rin, simplemente colgó y salió en dirección a la piscina.

Cuando estuvo por llegar a la avenida con dirección al puerto, divisó a Haruka a lo lejos, llevando consigo su bolso deportivo, el cabello húmedo y el pantalón cubierto por algo de arena. Por un momento, Makoto sintió que se desmayaría por el enorme susto que se había llevado creyendo que algo terrible le había ocurrido al moreno; un secuestro, un accidente automovilístico, pero no, Haru solo había salido al mar.

—Makoto —dijo Haruka llegando a su lado, quiso decir "buen trabajo", pero en el momento que abrió los labios, el castaño se dio la vuelta emprendiendo el regreso a casa—. Makoto —volvió a llamarlo.

Cuando llegaron, Makoto se dirigió a la cocina a servir el almuerzo. Solo le sugirió a Haruka darse una ducha rápida para quitarse el resto de arena de su cuerpo y regreso a calentar los alimentos. El moreno notó que no era el mejor momento para hablar, sea de lo que sea que debían decirse, así que optó por enjuagar toda la sal y arena que se hubiera pegado en su cuerpo mientras nadaba en la playa.

—Disculpa —la tensión en el ambiente desde que se sentaron a almorzar había incrementado progresivamente a cada bocado que daban, completamente en silencio, logrando que Haruka se sintiera cada vez más culpable.

—Saliste sin avisar. Me preocupe demasiado —los palillos del castaño fueron dejados sobre la mesa, sin cuidado, dispuesto a descargar la impotencia que sintió—. Llame a todos preguntando por ti, y Nagisa y sus bromas y…

—Solo salí un momento a nadar. Ya estoy aquí, Makoto. Tranquilízate —Haruka se iba a poner de pie cuando escuchó el chasquido de la lengua de Makoto.

—¿Quieres que me tranquilice cuando desapareciste sin dejar una nota? ¡Y lo que es peor aún es que solo huiste para irte a nadar, cuando sabes que puede ser riesgoso para el bebé! ¿Si quiera pensaste en eso? —sus mejillas rojas por la furia contenida y su mandíbula apretada le daban una imagen totalmente desconocida al castaño, una faceta en la que Haruka no lo había apreciado. Realmente estaba molesto.

—¡No lo hubiera hecho si me dejaras salir de vez en cuando! —golpeó con palmas abiertas sobre la mesa, azorado.

—Tienes que cuidarte. El nadar requiere mucho esfuerzo, no es bueno para ti…

—Ni para el bebé, ya lo sé —ahogó un gruñido, poniéndose de pie—. Pero a veces, hasta el bebé se aburre estar encerrado todo el día en casa, comiendo siempre lo mismo, haciendo lo mismo todos los malditos días. ¡Estoy cansado de quedarme aquí! Mientras tú sales a trabajar, y ves a los demás, yo me quedo esperando a que regreses como si fuera un ama de casa. ¡Nadie es feliz así! —gritó.

Makoto sollozó, sobrecogido, y Haruka comprendió que se había desquitado con su novio.

—Lo siento, Makoto… —intentó disculparse— Las hormonas no me dejan controlarme.

—No —negó el abrazo que el moreno le iba a dar, haciéndolo a un lado mientras se enjugaba las lagrimas que caían por su mejillas —Si tanto quieres nadar y salir, o lo que tú quieras, entonces no tengo porqué detenerte. Haz lo que te venga en gana, Haru.

Sin despedirse, Makoto salió de casa con mochila en mano, dejando a Haruka arrodillado sobre el piso sin saber cómo reaccionar.

* * *

Luego de haber pasado toda la tarde y noche desaparecido, Makoto se había negado a hablar con Haruka, además había renunciado a ayudar a Haru en todo lo que necesitase, como prepararle un té antes de dormir, o masajearle la espalda cuando se recostaban a ver la tv después de la cena. Makoto ni le dirigía la mirada, como si Haruka fuera un fantasma a su alrededor.

Haruka, cansado de la indiferencia y algo asustado por una nueva cara que Makoto le mostraba, dado que desde que se conocían no había visto a su novio tan enojado o herido hasta ahora. Así que el moreno había decido que esa noche no la pasaría en su casa, prefería no enfrentarse a Makoto, ni tampoco quería disculparse, porque sentía que sería de manera obligada. Haruka también era una de las personas afectadas en esto.

Por un momento pensó en ir a quedarse en la casa de Nagisa, pero lo reconsideró cuando recordó que el pequeño rubio era muy animoso cuando Haruka iba a visitarlo hasta el punto de tener a Nagisa colgado de su cuello a cada paso que daba, así que no, definitivamente vería a su amigo en otro momento.

Rei de seguro estaría muy ocupado estudiando, muy a pesar que sean vacaciones. Por último recurrió a Rin, pero aunque trato de localizarlo y decirle que se dirigía a su departamento no logró dar con él. Le dejo un mensaje de voz, un logró personal, pensó Haruka cuando finalizó la llamada, porque el moreno no acostumbraba a utilizar su móvil a menos de que las circunstancias lo requieran.

Haruka tenía un enorme revoltijo de emociones, logrando que se sintiera patético al recurrir a Rin por un techo en el que descansar.

Cuando estuvo al frente de la puerta del pelirrojo, tocó rogando porque no hubiera salido de casa e incluso estuviera dispuesto a alojarlo sin hacer demasiadas preguntas.

Volvió a golpear por segunda vez, ya suponiendo que no habría nadie y que tendría que regresar a su casa, donde seguro Makoto aún seguiría indispuesto a hablarle, y el castaño se iría a dormir a otro habitación dejándolo solo en una cama enorme para una sola persona.

Por fortuna, al levantar la mano para golpear por tercera vez la puerta, escuchó como el cerrojo se habría en un ligero 'click'. Dispuesto a no recibir un no como respuesta, Haruka hizo su petición:

—Rin, prometo prepararte los mejores platillos con caballa, también algo de carne, pero déjame quedarme aquí, ¿sí? —dijo de golpe, sin percatarse que delante de él no se encontraba Rin, sino Sousuke…

Sousuke sin camiseta, con los pantalones desabrochados y el pecho… ¿lleno de mordidas?

—Nanase… —la voz grave de Yamazaki se escuchó más profunda así que carraspeó la garganta.

—¿Está Rin aquí? —preguntó, aún examinando la imagen de un Sousuke agitado, mejillas abochornadas y lo que llevaba de ropa arrugada y desordenada, como si se las hubiera puesto con apuro. ¿Qué hacía él en el departamento de Rin luciendo de esa manera?

—Pues, Rin… —se rascó la nuca alejando la mirada de Nanase, quien lo seguía estudiando con la mirada— Ahora se encuentra indispuesto a hablar. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Uhm… Eh… Tuve una pelea con Makoto —dijo como si aquella frase fuera todo lo que debía decir para resumir la situación por la que pasaba—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Sousuke sostuvo la puerta, negándole el paso a Haruka —Verás, creo que no es buen momento…

—¡Sousuke, si no vuelves aquí en este instante a desatarme, juro que te vas a olvidar de mi por una semana! —la voz amortiguada de Rin llegó de lo que parecía ser su habitación.

Haruka abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa. Sousuke hecho un tomate se atoró con su propia saliva.

—Parece que debemos hablar —Sousuke se hizo a un lado, suspirando sonoramente.

Haruka ingresó al departamento, llevando consigo su maleta deportiva junto un peluche en forma de orca.

* * *

No fue ninguna sorpresa para Haru que Rin y Sousuke mantuvieran una relación de un poco más de dos años, plagada de idas y vueltas, alguna que otra etapa de negación por parte de los dos, así como llenas de románticas y empalagosas escenas de sexo tanto como furtivas y lujuriosas que hacían que el pelirrojo se avergonzara de solo contarlas. Haruka prefirió quedarse callado mientras su amigo contaba todo por lo que habían pasado para por fin aceptar que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo de la infancia.

—Creo que ya lo veía venir —soltó con simpleza, rememorando las veces que Rin se encontraba pensativo, algunas veces melancólico u otras abstraído mirando como Sousuke nadaba. No se había imaginado que esas veces en la que el pelirrojo no lo retaba a probar quién lograba una carrera de doscientos metros en menos tiempo, fuera porque se encontraba luchando internamente por amar a alguien—, o algo así. No pensé que estuvieran saliendo.

—Yo estaba en lo cierto —celebró Sousuke codeando a Rin, para luego pasar un brazo sobre los hombros de Rin, apegándolo sobre su pecho.

—No creí que fueras tan despistado, Haru —dijo reclinándose sobre Sousuke para darle un beso en los labios—, pero estamos hablando de ti, así que está bien —finalizó dando un par de besos más.

Haruka solo lanzó un sonido de reproche mientras se llevaba otro trozo de pizza a la boca, manchándose la comisura de los labios con salsa de tomate —No hagan eso en frente de mí.

—Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué ha pasado, Haru? Si te voy a dar un lugar donde dormir y la comida sin cobrar, al menos debes decir el por qué —dijo el pelirrojo.

—¿Quieres que te cuente desde el inicio o solo el por qué? —mordió su mejilla internamente, rezando porque no pidiera una extensa explicación, limitándose por una escueta escusa.

—Desde el inicio.

—El por qué —pidió Sousuke.

—Bah —gruño Rin, lanzándole una mirada desaprobatoria a su novio—. Como sea, solo habla.

Haruka se limpió los labios manchados con una servilleta, pensando en lo que debería decir, o lo que estaba bien contar.

—Verán —estrujó entre sus manos la servilleta sucia—. Antes de empezar no quiero que digan nada hasta que termine— recibió dos asentimientos como respuesta—. Estoy embarazado.

Un repentino silencio se instauró en la pequeña salita del departamento. El ceño fruncido que Sousuke llevaba desde que Haruka había interrumpido lo que fuera una grandiosa sesión de sexo, se acentuó más. Rin por su parte lo miraba incrédulo, hasta que rompió a reír sosteniéndose el estómago.

—¿Es una broma? —trató de hablar el pelirrojo, enjugándose las lagrimillas que escapaban por los bordes de sus ojos—. No creí que tuvieras este sentido del humor, Haru.

—No, estoy en cinta —renegó al que lo tomaran por payaso—. Tengo tres meses y medio, según la obstetra. No estoy bromeando, Rin.

Las ruidosas carcajadas del pelirrojo siguieron hasta que Sousuke lo detuvo. La mente del moreno musculoso, racionalizando detenidamente en lo que Haruka había dicho, su postura, el nerviosismo latente, el hecho de que notaba que en cualquier momento echaría a llorar le dijeron que Haru no mentía, es más, sentía que estaba exponiéndose ante ellos dos.

—¿Cómo ha sido posible? —cuestionó Sousuke, con la mirada fija en Haruka.

—Al parecer tengo algo demás en esta parte de mi cuerpo… —dio suaves masajes sobre su ingle como si estuviera reconfortándose—. En un principio creímos que estaba enfermo, un tumor o cáncer. Los médicos me realizaron algunos exámenes pero un ultrasonido descartó esas posibilidades, pero encontraron un par de ovarios…

—¿Ovarios? ¿Cómo las que tienen las mujeres? —preguntó socarronamente el pelirrojo—. Venga, Haru. Esta broma es demasiada mala hasta para ti, ¿acaso has aceptado las propuestas locas de Nagisa? ¿Cierto, Haru?

—No, Rin, esto no es un chiste —volvió a negar, ahora rompiendo las servilletas en varios trozos—. Voy a ser mamá-papá o lo que sea, pero voy a tener un bebé.

—Está bien, pero suponiendo que te creo, ¿cómo es que has salido embarazado? —interrumpió Rin con los brazos en jarra.

—Rin, eso es más que obvio —renegó Sousuke, dándole un leve golpe sobre la frente al pelirrojo para que de una vez dejara de bromear con la situación en la que se encontraban—. Por supuesto que teniendo sexo —le dio otro golpecito más—. Aunque lo que es más importante ahora es quién es el padre —desvió su atención hacia Haruka, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Haru palideció. Bajó la cabeza, indispuesto a contestar.

—Haru, ¿recuerdas la vez que fuimos a practicar a la piscina de tu escuela porque la de Samezuka estaba en mantenimiento? —ese día había sido algo caótico por lo acostumbrado que el moreno estaba de tener la piscina para solo cuatro personas, no para un equipo de alrededor de veinte, lo recordaba—. Pues… —empezó Rin, tosiendo falsamente— Al momento de irnos, había olvidado un par de _goggles_ nuevos así que cuando fui a buscarlos escuché unos ruidos extraños… Los vi, a Makoto y a ti… Estaban besándose, comiéndose, o no sé, fue demasiada la sorpresa que salí corriendo.

—Trate de hacer creer a Rin que el cloro de las piscinas ya lo estaba afectando —dijo Sousuke en un vano intento de aminorar la vergüenza de Haru al verlo completamente rojo.

—¿El papá de tu bebé es Makoto? —Rin tomó la mano de Haruka apretándola con suavidad. Un sollozo escapó de los labios de Haru, rompiendo en llanto—. Todo está bien, Haru.

—Hoy discutí con Makoto —limpió sus lágrimas con su manga, sorbiendo la nariz—, fue horrible. Pero es que no entiende que me desesperaba estar todo el tiempo encerrado en casa, de verdad quería salir. Ni siquiera me dejaba nadar —gimoteó entre palabras.

—No, Haru —se compadeció Rin, sentándose a su lado. Lo abrazó dándole consuelo—. Puedes quedarte tanto como quieras.

—¿Seguro?

—Por supuesto —aclaró Sousuke, conmovido.

* * *

—Haruka, basta. Ya estoy cansado de tanta caballa, creo que en algún momento me saldrán escamas de tanto pescado —estalló Rin, al ver su desayuno.

Había pasado alrededor de una semana con Haru en su departamento. Al principio no creyó que la estancia de su amigo se prolongaría demasiado, porque conocía la cercanía de Makoto para con el moreno, y esa extraña dependencia de ambos. El castaño se las había arreglado para entregar grandes cantidades de ropa a Sousuke, con quien se mantenía en comunicación para pedir informes detallados de cómo estuvo sintiéndose Haruka esos días que pasaban alejados, así como recomendaciones para que durmiera a gusto o por si volvía a tener nauseas o vómitos. Incluso en lo que sería mejor que Haruka comiera; procurar estar atento de cuánto tiempo debía estar en la bañera y que descansara lo necesario.

Muy a pesar de Rin, Makoto no había tratado de conversar con Haru, viéndolo deprimirse un poco más cada día, logrando que pasara la mayor parte del día dentro de la bañera del pelirrojo. También había cedido su amplia cama para que Haru durmiera cómodo, mientras que Sousuke y Rin dormían en un delgado futón en el piso de la sala, haciendo que sufrieran prolongados dolores de espalda y cuello.

Rin estaba tentado de abandonar a Haruka en algún lugar fuera de Tokio con comida para un par de días, pero Sousuke con un poco más de tacto hacía que el pelirrojo recapacitara; había sido Rin quien aceptó que Haruka se quedará.

—Ya no puedo, Sou. Ya he rebasado mi paciencia —refunfuñó Rin, dando puntapiés al piso.

Haruka ya había pasado más de tres horas en la bañera, imposibilitándoles el poder darse una ducha a los demás que vivían en el departamento. Anteriormente, no había sido un problema, porque solo creían que era una manifestación de su creciente depresión.

* * *

—Sousuke, ¿qué has hecho? —sonrió Rin, con socarronería, mientras llenaba de besos a su novio—. Solo espero que no le dé un infarto a Makoto camino aquí. Hasta es probable que ya llamara a una ambulancia para que vengan.

Hartos de tener a Haruka como su inquilino por unas dos semanas, Sousuke había decido que ya era suficiente, que no podrían tolerar un poco más. Si necesitaban recurrir a métodos poco ortodoxos para que la pareja se reconciliaran, pues las usarían sin arrepentimiento, era lo justo. Trazaron un plan en menos de tres minutos a prueba de tontos; llamaron a Makoto, siendo Sousuke el que actuara como si estuviera desesperado porque no sabía qué hacer ya que Haru había caído desmayado y no despertaba.

Al oír la noticia, Makoto solo pronunció un 'voy para allá' tan rápido que en un instante se escuchó el pitido de colgado en la otra línea.

En lugar estar pálido como la cal, con signos de alguna herida y reposando en el sillón, Haru se encontraba engulléndose con galletas y pop corn acompañado de un litro de té mientras veía la Sirenita, en los pocos momentos que no se encerraba en el baño.

—Makoto nos va a matar cuando descubra que le mentimos —Rin besó el cuello de Sousuke haciendo que se estremeciera.

—Creo que ya llego —dijo al escuchar los porrazos que le daban a la entrada—. Ha sido menos tiempo del que pensaba.

Cuando Rin abrió la puerta se encontró con un Makoto despeinado y ojeras oscuras desentonando su rostro —¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no lo han llevado al hospital? —preguntó haciéndose paso para entrar al apartamento, casi empujando a Rin.

—Makoto, tranquilo —advirtió Sousuke, cuando vio que estaba a punto de jalonearse los cabellos.

—Haru está por morir, ¿y quieres que me tranquilice? —las aletas de su nariz abriéndose y cerrándose con brusquedad.

—Cálmate. Haru se encuentra bien —Sousuke se puso delante de Makoto impidiéndole ingresar a la salita. Tal parecía que esté no había sido un buen plan como se imaginaron en un principio—. Te hemos mentido para que vinieras —reconoció con culpa—. Lo siento, pero trata de tomar aire y relajarte.

—Pero… Yo creí… —agitado, se sostuvo el pecho, dando bocanadas grandes de aire—. Haru…

Rin tomó del brazo de Makoto, llevándolo a la cocina, no sin antes pasar por la salita, dándose con la sorpresa de que Haruka dormía a pierna suelta sobre el sofá.

Sousuke le sirvió un vaso con agua al castaño, quien se lo bebió de un tirón —¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Tienen idea de lo que hice para venir aquí? Casi me mato cuando manejaba la bicicleta de un compañero de trabajo, felizmente no atropelle a ese gatito.

—Ahora que estás más calmado, debes disculparte con Haru —reprochó Rin con ojos afilados—. Probablemente el tonto ese no te lo diga, pero te necesita. No me trago esa excusa de 'todo está bien' cada que llora en mi habitación.

—Así que ve —alentó Sousuke, empujando a Makoto fuera de la cocina.

El castaño se acercó hasta arrodillarse cerca a Haruka, moviéndolo levemente por el hombro.

—¿Makoto? —la voz áspera de Haru fallo por un segundo en los que comprobaba que no era un sueño, y que era cierto que estaba viéndolo con sus bonitos ojos verdes— ¿Qué haces aquí? —no recibió respuesta, solo a Makoto abalanzándose sobre él, rodeándolo con sus musculosos brazos sin intención de dejarlo ir otra vez.

—Te extrañé, Haru-chan —siseó reteniendo el llanto—. No me creerías cuanto he tenido que aguantar para no venir por ti y llevarte a casa, me sentía tan solo…

Haruka se abrazó fuerte de la espalda de Makoto, aferrándose a su camiseta, cayendo en cuenta que todo lo que había pasado días atrás había sido un completo error. Que a pesar de que podía hacer lo que quisiera en el departamento de Rin, no era lo mismo si sentía que se hundía en una oscura soledad. La única cura para sus males era volver al lado del castaño y jamás separarse otra vez. Tan sencillo como era, uno sin él otro significaría una infelicidad absoluta.

—Yo también te extrañé —musitó—. De verdad quería volver a casa, pero pensé…

—¿Qué no querría hablar contigo? —Makoto sonrió, negando —. Te entiendo, discúlpame. Me he portado como un idiota, ¿impedirte nadar? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—No, era lo mejor para el bebé —Haruka entendía que Makoto lo hacía por su bien, sino nunca se hubiera atrevido a alejarlo del agua sin un motivo imperioso detrás de todo. Pero así como Haru comprendía, el castaño también reconoció que había sido demasiado estresante el impedirle acercarse al agua sin siquiera conversarlo—. De verdad quería algo más grande donde sumergirme.

—Lo siento, Haru —chilló Makoto, estrujándolo más entre sus brazos—. Lo que tú quieras, buscaremos algo, pero regresa a casa. Conmigo.

—Sí, antes de que a Rin le dé una embolia —bromeó alejándose de Makoto para incorporarse—. Yamazaki ha estado con ganas de patearme fuera del departamento, aunque sigo sin entender porqué no se va a su casa. Pero eso ya no importa, me iré contigo.

—Haru… —los verdes ojos de Makoto brillaron ante la sonrisa que Haruka le regalaba mientras se acercaba a su rostro para besarlo.

Detrás de la puerta de la cocina, Rin y Sousuke celebraban que hoy podrían dormir a sus anchas en un colchón suave, y que cenarían carne asada.

* * *

 _ **Notas** : Gracias por los follows y Fav a mi fic, también los comentarios, me motivan a seguir escribiendo. _

_Tratare de actualizar tan pronto como sea posible._


	4. Cuarto mes

**CUARTO MES**

El caos se desató cuando Haruka recibió la llamada de su padre anunciando que irían a Iwatobi a finales de mes por cuestiones de trabajo. Aunque sabía que era una excusa para poder ir a verlo y asegurarse que su único hijo estuviera saludable, sus padres preferían mentirle porque Haru tendía a desaparecer alegando cualquier actividad importante.

Respondió con desinterés y monocorde a las preguntas que su papá hacía por encargo de su madre. Había sido una completa alegría para su mamá que su hijo cogiera la llamada al segundo timbrazo, hecho que sucedió solo porque Haruka jugaba una versión renovada de _Snake_ en su móvil mientras esperaba a entrar por su cita del mes con la doctora Sakurako.

—Los estaré esperando —se despidió lo mejor que pudo al disimular la tragedia que se le vendría sobre él una vez lo vieran.

Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar a sus padres, y a los de Makoto, para decirles que serían abuelos. Aunque ambos hubieran preferido darles la noticia con bebé en brazos, como si la imagen de un dulce recién nacido ablandara sus corazones y no fueran reprendidos tan duro, como un escudo protector tierno y con olor a leche.

Makoto palideció cuando supo la noticia, ya que fue sido Rin quien acompañó al moreno al ultrasonido de esa tarde. Los tiempos libres del castaño se habían reducido considerablemente al reiniciar sus clases, y el haber encontrado un empleo de camarero donde cogía horarios prolongados para ganar lo suficiente para pagar las consultas y medicinas que Haruka requería.

Aun no podía dejar la universidad para conseguir un trabajo en alguna buena empresa por sus padres, antes tendría que revelar el secreto de su hijo o hija en camino.

—¿Y si se lo decimos por teléfono? —sugirió Haruka acurrucándose en el brazo que Makoto le extendía para poder dormir sobre su pecho.

—No, adelantarían su viaje —bostezó sonoramente mientras giraba sobre el colchón para acomodarse y abrazar por encima del creciente vientre del moreno—. Tenemos que pensar qué les diremos cuando estén aquí.

—Pero no quiero ver llorar a mi mamá —suspiró escondiendo el rostro en el pecho del castaño—. He tenido suficiente viendo a Rin lloriquear mientras me estaban haciendo la ecografía, podríamos a ver llenado una piscina con sus lágrimas.

Makoto se carcajeó por el comentario de Haruka, aunque se lamentaba haberse perdido el poder ver a su hijo o hija a través de una imagen de baja resolución y el haber podido oír los latidos del pequeño corazón que se estaría formando, a pesar de eso se alegraba que Haru pasara tiempo con Rin y algunas veces con Sousuke -cada que acompañaba al pelirrojo-.

* * *

Haruka no había visto a Nagisa durante mucho tiempo. El pequeño rubio se estaba esforzando el doble en estudiar ahora que estaba en la universidad cursando la carrera de Literatura Japonesa, sin dejar de lado el amor que le tenía a la natación trabajando de entrenador en Iwatobi SC Returns, durante sus tardes libres.

Así que se había sorprendido al escuchar el insistente retumbo del timbre de su entrada, una tarde fría mientras el moreno se acurrucaba en su _kotatsu_ cuando veía un documental sobre la fauna marina en un canal estadounidense, sin siquiera entender una palabra, solo era ver el mar y los cardúmenes en sus habitad naturales para que se mantuviera absorto en la pantalla.

Al momento de recibirlo, Nagisa se abalanzó sobre él, colgándose de su cuello, casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer sobre el piso de madera. Si no hubiera sido porque justo en ese momento se sostuvo de la mesita del recibidor, hubiera caído sobre su trasero.

—¡Haru-chan! —siguió chillando mientras abrazaba al moreno tan fuerte como podía—. Extrañaba verte y a Mako-chan, también.

—Nagisa, suéltame —apartó a Nagisa lo más cortes que pudo ser, todavía un poco asustado por el golpe que se pudo haberse dado y el riesgo que su bebé casi atraviesa—. Tienes que ser cuidadoso, se hubiera lastimado el beb… —se detuvo al caer en cuenta que Nagisa aún no sabía nada de su embarazo, y por las ropas que llevaba ese día no se notarían a menos que le palparan el vientre.

Las líneas que marcaban sus músculos abdominales, por las arduas horas de entrenamiento en la piscina, habían desaparecido al entrar a los tres meses, cuando su abdomen plano y bien trabajado dio paso a una barriguita inflada, ahora, ya con cuatro meses era imposible esconder su estado si usaba su ropa normal. Con la época de frio por el otoño decidió usar los suéteres y abrigos más grandes que encontraba al menos tratando lo más que podía el disimularlo.

—¿Qué dices, Haru-chan? —preguntó curioso, mirándolo con esos enormes ojos carmesí que poseía.

—Nada. Entra, te invito un té —dio media vuelta ingresando en la sala, y luego a la cocina.

Haruka sabía que decirle a cualquier persona que tenía un bebé creciendo dentro de él, era riesgoso de muchas formas. Podrían tratarlo de loco, como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo, o incluso un fenómeno de circo al ser como un caballito de mar que carga sus crías en su interior. Pero era Nagisa, era su amigo, lo apreciaba como tal, aunque esa alegría que lo caracterizaba a veces no le dejaba tener la boca cerrada cuando algo lo emocionaba causando que hiciera un alboroto por cosas tan simples.

Tendría que discutirlo con Makoto para saber que tanto podría decirle a su rubio amigo, tampoco es como si quisiera guardarle un secreto que en cualquier momento se debelaría si seguía visitándolo como lo hacía en ese instante.

—Déjame ayudarte, Haru-chan —canturreó yendo a su lado para coger las tazas que Haruka traía en las manos, llevándolas al lavadero—. No pensé encontrarme contigo Haru-chan, creí que Mako-chan era el que estaría en casa. ¿Te estás escapando de tus entrenamientos?

—Er… No es así —apagó la tetera, antes de tomarlo por el asa para verter el agua sobre las tazas—. Solo estoy tomando un descanso. Sí, eso es.

Nagisa hizo un puchero indagando con la mirada a Haruka, quien le desviaba el rostro cuando sentía los ojos del rubio taladrarle inquisitivamente. — Está bien, espero que no sea por algo grave —Haru negó con la cabeza, para luego indicarle que se dirigieran a la sala.

Pasaron gran parte de la tarde viendo un extraño programa de comedia que encontraron mientras Nagisa hacia _zapping_ luego de que terminara el programa de vida marina. Comieron panecillos dulces que el rubio guardaba en su mochila, acompañado con té de oolong.

Makoto llegó a la noche, con tuppers de comida que le daban en el restaurante en el que trabajaba, y del que Haruka degustaba cuando llegaba a casa. Se alegró mucho de ver a Nagisa haciéndole compañía a Haru, porque se lamentaba dejarlo solo por demasiado tiempo. En cualquier momento el moreno se deprimiría por los eventos que ocurrirían en pocos días.

—¿Cenaron? He traído mucha comida —habló desde la cocina poniendo a calentar un tupper en el microondas—. Mi jefe permitió que me llevara las sobras del menú de la tarde.

—Yo sí quiero, gracias Mako-chan.

—¿Haru? —asomó la cabeza a la sala, de manera graciosa que hizo sonreír al moreno inconscientemente—. ¿Se te ha antojado algo? —preguntó de lo más casual que pudo, ya que Haruka optaba por callarse los antojos compulsivos desde la vez que despertó, hacía semanas atrás, a Makoto a las cuatro de la madrugaba porque quería-no, en realidad _tenía_ -que comer trucha a la parrilla junto a salsa tártara y jugo de arándanos y fresas.

¿Dónde iría a encontrar Makoto trucha a esas horas? Tal vez en alguna tienda de convivencia podría encontrar jugos artificiales, aunque no estaba tan seguro que te que hubieran de esa combinación de sabores. Se había hecho una odisea al pasearse por las tiendas más cercanas y algún mercadillo que abría por milagro. Al final, no pudo conseguir trucha, así que solo le preparó caballa a la plancha con mayonesa, un tazón de arroz que quedo de la cena de esa noche y soda de fresa enlatada que sacó de un dispensador.

—Hay curry con carne; verduras salteadas y arroz con mariscos —sugirió entre los platillos que había llevado a casa.

—Quiero verduras salteadas con mermelada de melocotón —recitó Haru su orden, sonrojándose. Agachó la mirada dudando si seguir con su pedido—, y mostaza. Por favor.

Nagisa a su lado se reía confundido por la escena, y porque no entendía desde cuando el moreno había cambiado su dieta de eterna caballa por platillos inimaginables. Makoto solo atinó a decir que no había mermelada de melocotón, pero le daría duraznos de conserva como remplazo.

El asombro de Nagisa no se disipó en el resto de la noche por cómo veía a Haru engullirse con rapidez bocados de su plato de comida y de los demás que había en la mesa. De vez en vez robaba algún pedazo de carne del plato de Makoto o le echaba más mostaza a su comida. El castaño solo sonría al ver a Haruka comer con tanta alegría.

—¿Desde cuándo comes tanto, Haru-chan?

—Siempre he comido así —respondió girando el rostro, restándole importancia.

—Nagisa, ya deja a Haru —Makoto acomodó los platos en una bandeja cuando hubieron acabado todo—. Ayúdame a lavar los platos. Y Haru, tienes el suéter manchado, quítatelo. Pondré la ropa a lavar.

—Pero, Makoto… —debajo del ancho suéter que traía puesto llevaba una simple camiseta de algodón que acentuaba su tórax. Era una de sus camisetas favoritas porque su pancita se lucía y era bastante cómoda—. Yo puedo poner la ropa a lavar mañana.

—No, aprovecharé en hacerlo yo. No necesitas hacer tanto —le dice como recordatorio del trato que hicieron; Haruka podía hacer los quehaceres que quisiera durante la mañana, mientras sean cosas que no requieran un esfuerzo mayor al que tenía permitido ni cargar nada pesado, podría con ellos. Pero una vez llegada la noche y Makoto estuviera presente, tenía prohibido mover un dedo.

Cuando quiso replicar y decirle 'no, no lo haré. Nagisa está aquí y no le hemos dicho nada', Makoto aparecía con el cesto de ropa camino a la cocina que se dividía en lavandería. Nagisa había terminado de lavar los platos de la cena, así que se sentó otra vez en el mismo lugar que había ocupado momentos antes.

Deslizó las mangas por sus brazos, para sacarse por completo el suéter por la cabeza. Suspiró cuando cayó en cuenta de los ojos abiertos como platos de Nagisa, sus labios temblando como si aguantara el decir algo.

—¡Haru-chan! —chilló el rubio—. ¡Has comido demasiado que tu estomago está hinchado!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó Makoto asustado al escuchar a Nagisa siendo ruidoso.

—Mako-chan, mira, mira —dijo escandalizado el rubio señalando a Haruka—. El estómago de Haru-chan va a explotar. ¡Ya no le des más comida!

Makoto miró a Haru confundido, pidiendo una explicación de lo que estuviera pasando.

—¿Eh? No, Nagisa, solo es el embarazo… —explicó Makoto.

—Makoto, no…

—¿Embarazo? —preguntó Nagisa sin entender de que estaba hablando el castaño—. ¿De qué hablas Mako-chan? Te estaba diciendo que Haru-chan está inflado de todo lo que ha comido.

—No está inflado, es el bebé —rio el castaño. Paró cuando vio a Haruka con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Acaso no le has dicho?

—No sabía si hacerlo —respondió Haru, alzando la voz.

—Pues creí que sí, es Nagisa después de todo —se defendió Makoto con el mismo tono de voz que Haru había usado.

Nagisa se acercó a Haruka, posando una mano sobre su abultada barriga, deteniendo cualquier indicio de discusión entre Makoto y Haru, comprobando lo dura que se encontraba. El rubio recordó a su primera hermana mayor que había llevado a un bebé en su interior, lo alegré que se encontraba su familia por el nuevo miembro de la familia Hazuki. Y como él ponía su mano sobre la panza de su hermana esperando que el bebé pateara.

Pero en está pancita no había golpes, de seguro porque aún era muy pequeño, pero se sentía igual que la de su hermana, calientita y acogedora. —Haru-chan… —musitó como si le hablará a la barriguita a la que le había pegado la oreja como si fuera a escuchar lo que pasara por dentro—, ¿tendrás un hijo?

Los ojos de Nagisa se iluminaron con centellantes estrellas, sus labios se ancharon en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Nagisa? —llamó Makoto, viéndolo como se abrazaba a Haru. De cierta manera lo veía algo tétrico.

—¡Voy a ser tío, Mako-chan! —canturreó con alegría—. ¿Ya lo saben los demás? Tengo que decirle a Rei-chan que vamos a ser tíos.

—Cálmate, Nagisa —pidió el castaño. Ya se imaginaba el espectáculo que armaría si empezaba a decirle a todos los que conocía del bebé por nacer—. Todavía no le podemos decir a Rei.

Los labios del rubio formaron un mohín, encaprichado e indispuesto a que le den un no como respuesta. —¿Por qué?

—Porque debemos contárselos a nuestros padres primero —declaró Haruka, suspirando en el proceso. Nagisa asintió con entusiasmo sin querer entrar en detalles al notar lo depresivo que se tornó el ambiente.

—Está bien, no hay problema. Debemos hacer una lista de nombres, también ir a comprarle la ropa…

Haruka empezó a carcajearse de las combinaciones de nombres que Nagisa pronunciaba, contagiando a Makoto. El ambiente tornándose más ligero. Ambos futuros padres agradecidos de los buenos amigos que tenían.

* * *

Los padres de Haruka llegaron a Iwatobi para el anochecer la última semana del cuarto mes de embarazo del moreno. Makoto había aprovechado en organizar una pequeña cena en la casa de los Tachibana como bienvenida y reencuentro de ambas familias, el plan inicial era matar dos pájaros de un tiro al reunir a los cuatro padres.

Les propuso a sus pequeños hermanos ir a dormir a la casa de un amigo de la escuela, a lo que ellos aceptaron sin problemas, así que si las cosas no salían bien y si hubiera problemas los niños no estarían presentes.

Ambos sabían que una vez que dieran la noticia las reacciones no serían bonitas, y que probablemente se llevarían una charla sobre educación sexual tardía. Estaban aterrorizados porque no sabían cómo decirlo, pero era tarde, todo estaba hecho, el bebé crecía sano dentro de Haruka y la cena estaba siendo servida.

La comida había transcurrido de lo más normal, conversando sobre los estudios, el entrenamiento intensivo de natación en los que Haru se sometía. Aunque pasaron por alto cuando la señora Nanase comentó que veía a su hijo con las mejillas más luminosas y regordetas, y a Makoto más ojeroso, cansado.

No fue hasta que vio a todos con los platos a punto de finalizar cuando Haruka soltó la bomba, sin filtros, completamente claro: —Estoy embarazado.

—¿QUÉ? —dijeron al unísono las madres de ambos chicos. El padre de Makoto había dejado caer su vaso de agua sobre la mesa por el asombro, derramando su contenido.

—¿Qué estás diciendo Haruka? —habló su madre con los ojos desorbitados, buscándole el sentido a las palabras de su hijo.

—S-sí —tartamudeó, pensando en su mente como seguir con todo. Sostuvo la mano que el castaño le extendía bajo la mesa como apoyo—. E-estoy embarazado, estoy en el cuarto mes de gestación. Pensé que era el momento apropiado para decirles que serán abuelos —finalizó con la cabeza gacha viendo como sus nudillos se ponían blancos de la presión que ejercía al envolver sus dedos con los de Makoto.

—¡Haruka, esto no es algo que se diga cuando estás a poco de dar a luz! —rechinó su madre los dientes. Su esposo la sostuvo cuando se tambaleó al ponerse de pie—. ¿Planeaste decirnos ahora que nos tienes reunidos? Qué considerado, Haruka —rugió su madre—. ¿Podrían dejarnos a solas, por favor?

Los señores Tachibana se miraron entre sí, y luego dirigiéndole la mirada su hijo, quien parecía que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse. Se levantaron procurando no hacer demasiado ruido. Haruka le dio un apretón a la mano del castaño pidiendo silenciosamente que no lo dejara.

—Disculpen, ¿podría quedarme con Haru?

—Lo siento, Makoto-kun —se disculpó el señor Nanase—. Esto es algo que debemos hablar únicamente con nuestro hijo.

Makoto salió del comedor, arrastrando los pies como si cargara su cruz en la espalda, hacia la sala acompañado de sus padres. El castaño se sentía de lo más miserable al dejar solo a su novio, afrontando la charla que tendría con sus papás.

Se desplomó en el sofá más próximo, suspirando sonoramente. Sus padres lo imitaron acomodándose a cada lado de él.

—¿En verdad Haruka-kun está embarazado? —preguntó su padre, poniéndole una mano al hombro logrando que dejara de temblar.

Makoto asintió repetidas veces, hundiendo el rostro en el hombro de su madre. Varios 'lo siento' salieron lastimeros de su garganta. La señora Tachibana le desenredaba el cabello de su nuca en pequeñas caricias, recordando a un Makoto de diez años que corría hacia ella disculpándose por alguna travesura de la cual se sentía arrepentido.

—Es mi culpa —susurró limpiándose la cara con sus manos, escuchando las preguntas acribilladoras con las que Haru era acorralado. '¿Acaso no pensaste en tu futuro? ¿Crees que estás en edad para criar a un bebé? ¿Por qué no dijiste que eras gay?'

—No es la culpa de nadie, hijo —el padre de Makoto le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, tratando de reconfortarlo. Su papá tenía razón, la culpa no era ni la de él ni la de Haru, nunca hubieran podido imaginar que Haruka podría salir embarazado, sino no hubiera dejado de usar preservativos. _Todo por un maldito condón._

Su madre le tendió un pañuelo al ver como Makoto seguía llorando por la impotencia. —Mako-chan, tú no sabías que esto podría pasar, y supongo que Haru-chan tampoco —un asentimiento fue la única respuesta que obtuvo la señora Tachibana—. Tal vez los padres de Haru-chan estén un poco decepcionados, pero todo va a estar bien. Lo van a entender, y los van apoyar.

Makoto deseó que los padres de Haru tuvieran la misma comprensión que los suyos tenían para con él. Se lamentó el no poder sostener la mano de su novio y ser su escudo protector, porque sabía que lo necesitaba.

* * *

—¿Qué estaban pensando Makoto y tú al esconder tu embarazo? —exigió saber su madre, sentada al otro extremo de la mesa, cara a cara con su hijo.

Haruka temblaba completamente nervioso, con las manos húmedas, limpiándose de vez en vez en la tela de sus pantalones.

—Estás cosas no son un juego, Haru —reprendió su padre, que hasta el momento se había quedado en silencio al lado de su esposa, dejando que ella se encargará de su hijo— ¿Acaso planeaban esconderlo hasta que naciera?

En realidad, ese había sido su plan inicial, temerosos de las reacciones que tendrían sus progenitores. Claro, no era lo más apropiado reconocerlo: —No…

—¿Qué es lo que tenían en la cabeza para hacerlo? No es como cuidar a uno de los gatos que rondan la casa. Esto es de adultos responsables, no es tan simple como crees.

—Yo no lo planeé, mamá —respondió colérico, las palabras borboteando a través de su boca—. No es como si hubiera sabido que esto iba a ocurrir.

—¿Y ahora qué? —la señora Nanase se sostuvo la frente con palma de su mano como si le pesara—. Él o la bebé requerirá de tu atención las veinticuatro horas del día, una buena alimentación y ropa, ¿tienes idea de cuanta responsabilidad es? —suspiró con resignación—: Lo mejor es que abortes. Aún hay tiempo. Podrás seguir entrenando y continuarás con la universidad.

—¡No! ¡No lo haré! —se levantó de su asiento, golpeando con ambos puños sobre la mesa, haciendo que un vaso se volcará rodando hasta caer al piso, quebrándose—. No voy a matar a mi hijo. Lo voy a tener, quieras o no es mi decisión, mamá.

—Pues si no lo abortaras, lo darás en adopción —impuso su padre.

Haruka observó con desconfianza a ambos adultos, no creyendo jamás que fueran tan crueles con él. Aun si les entregara su bebé a unos desconocidos, no podría vivir con el pensamiento de haberlo abandonado. Se imaginaría todos los días como sería su vida lejos de él, sus primeras palabras, sus torpes primeros pasos, le dolía de solo pensarlo. Quizás cada mañana al despertar se preguntaría que tan parecido sería a Makoto, si tendría su sonrisa o sus ojos. Era doloroso dejar ir a una pequeña personita que ya formaba parte de tu vida sin siquiera verle el rostro.

Por muy error que fuera, era el fruto del amor que Makoto y él se profesaban. —Discúlpenme, mamá, papá, pero me lo quedaré —dijo mientras abría el zipper del abrigo que llevaba puesto, exponiendo el bulto en su vientre—. Dependerá de ustedes si formarán parte en la vida de su nieto —agregó con tristeza, cansado de que las cosas se hubieran salido de control.

—Ese no puede ser nuestro nieto, Haruka. No sabíamos que eras gay —musitó su padre, viendo a su hijo con las mejillas mojadas por el llanto—, sino te hubiéramos advertido que esto podría pasar.

—¿Ustedes lo sabían? —escupió con rencor, enjugando la comisura de sus ojos— ¡Y nunca dijeron nada!

—Cuando naciste no hubo problemas con tu salud, más allá de tener órganos demás. No puedes culparnos de algo que no creímos capaz, Haruka.

—No es culpa de nadie —reconoció, ya más calmado—, menos la del bebé. Me quedaré está noche en la casa de Makoto, ustedes pueden quedarse en la casa de la abuela —dijo dando media vuelta.

—Hijo… —fue lo último que escuchó Haru de su madre antes de salir del comedor.

* * *

—Tranquilo, Haru-chan —susurró Makoto, acariciándole la espalda de arriba abajo en el abrazo en que lo envolvía. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue 'deja el chan' seguido de un sollozo ahogado.

Luego de la acalorada discusión que había tenido el moreno con sus padres, había optado por encerrarse en la antigua habitación de Makoto, queriendo únicamente que el castaño lo sostuviera mientras él se desahogaba del revoltijo de emociones que lo estaban torturando.

Los padres de Haruka ya se habían ido para cuando se calmó, yéndose sin siquiera despedirse o al menos darle una disculpa.

—Mis padres me odian —susurró el moreno, recibiendo una taza de humeante té que la señora Tachibana había preparado especialmente para él, una mezcla de manzanilla con valeriana—, y odian a nuestro bebé —dijo lastimero mientras calentaba las yemas de sus dedos. Haru sentía la angustia del rechazo hecho una enorme bola en su garganta, amenazándolo con hacerlo llorar hasta deshidratarse—. Ellos sabían…

El castaño no sabía qué responderle, qué hacer para que todo cambiara. Se arrodilló en el piso, abrazándose a las piernas de Haruka, besándole las rodillas por sobre la tela. Tal vez no podría decirle lo que el moreno quisiera escuchar, pero trataría de transmitirle el amor que sentía por él.

—Dijeron que lo abortara, Makoto —musitó dándole un sorbo corto a su taza—. ¡Me pidieron que matara a nuestro hijo! —hipó dejando correr otra vez las lágrimas a través de sus mejillas—. Incluso si le pasara algo, yo… yo no podría…

Makoto le quitó la taza a su novio, dejándola sobre el piso. Besó el dorso de las manos de su novio antes de apoyarlas y entrelazar sus dedos sobre su vientre en donde repartió más besos. —No va a pasar nada, nunca —Haruka se abrazó al castaño encorvándose hacia adelante, dejando su mejilla recostada sobre la cabeza de Makoto—. Ellos lo van a entender. No ahora, necesitan tiempo, pero lo harán, así que hasta entonces nosotros debemos avanzar.

Haru asintió con tristeza, enjugándose las últimas lagrimas que caían por su rostro. Queriendo creer que un futuro todo regresaría a la normalidad, con sus padres que a la lejanía lo apoyaban en sus decisiones. Hasta entonces, tenía a Makoto y a su bebé. El hijo de ambos.

—Mamá dice que podemos quedarnos cuanto queramos —habló el castaño aún con la cabeza apoyada sobre la barriga de Haru—. Aunque no lo quiera reconocer, está muy entusiasmada

—Está bien —aceptó besándole la coronilla al castaño.

Haru reconoció que a veces la familia no siempre era la solución, por muy doloroso que sonara.

* * *

 _ **Notas de autor:** Muchísimas gracias a todos los comentarios, follows y favs que he recibido._  
 _También un enorme lo siento por si he demorado en actualizar, mi laptop colapsó logrando que lo mandara a formatear y perdiera todos los archivos guardados, mi tobillo tuvo una semana horrible por una mal paso y como cereza del pastel estuve hasta el cuello de informes que hacer (aconsejo nunca trabajar con su pareja)_

 _Como siempre, pido disculpas si por ahí tuve un horror ortográfico._


	5. Quinto mes

**Quinto mes**

—Makoto —susurró al abrir los ojos. Haru le dio una mirada a la ventana comprobando que todavía había oscuridad fuera de ella. Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas. Se asustó repentinamente por las sombras que se desdibujaban en las paredes.

Era la primera noche que pasaban en la casa de Haruka desde que sus padres partieron otra vez a Tokio desde su visita.

No hubo despedidas directas, solo un mensaje de texto de parte del padre del moreno avisando que ya estaban abarcando el avión de regreso a sus vidas. Le había dolido que no lo buscaran para al menos abrazarlo y luego irse, pero Haru debía entender que sus padres todavía no aceptaban su embarazo.

Palpó con su mano el lado del castaño con dificultad al no rodar demasiado por su barriga, encontrando la tela de las sabanas tibias, pero no el cuerpo de su novio.

Al girar su cuerpo completo por sobre la cama con sumo cuidado, vio la pantalla del televisor encendida, iluminando tenuemente la habitación. Pestañeó varias veces para reconocer las secuencias de imágenes. No eran esas típicas repeticiones de sitcoms estadounidenses o los infomerciales que pasaban hasta el amanecer vendiendo máquinas para ejercitarse o artefactos de cocina inservibles, sino extremidades moviéndose, enredándose mientras que imperceptibles sonidos que podría reconocer como gemidos salían de las bocinas.

—Makoto —volvió a susurrar sentándose correctamente. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos encontrándose al castaño sentado sobre el piso de madera, expresando satisfacción en su rostro con los labios entreabiertos y la mano dentro del pantalón, yendo de arriba abajo—. ¡Makoto!

—¡Uwah! ¡Haru! —medio chilló, cerrando sus piernas y buscando con desesperación el control remoto que habría dejado cerca de él. Apagó la pantalla en un dos por tres, dejando la habitación en completa penumbra.

Lo siguiente que Haruka sintió fue el colchón hundirse al lado suyo y los cobertores ser alados. Haru estaba lo suficientemente avergonzado por haber pescado al castaño en tremenda situación que por un momento pensó en envolverse otra vez en las sabanas y olvidar todo, pero una suave risita se le escapó. —Makoto, ¿tú estabas… uhm… ya sabes?

El cuerpo de Makoto se removió inquieto, no sabiendo como estirarse o esconderse en todo caso.

—S-sí —sollozó haciéndose bolita con su cuerpo—. Pero desde que nos enteramos del embarazo… Pues… Tú y yo, nada de nada.

Haru dejó escapar un 'Oh' bajito.

Ya iban a ser alrededor de cuatro meses en estado de celibato, cuatro meses en que la vida sexual de ambos se había ido en picada a un horripilante cero. Lo más íntimo que lograban hacer era un beso, con lengua e incluso unas cuantas caricias en el vientre y pecho, nada más. Los niveles de testosterona tan bajos como el deseo sexual de Haru.

Pero ahora que lo consideraba…

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —musitó Haru.

Makoto se destapó medio cuerpo tan rápido como escuchó esas dos palabras. —¿Podemos? ¿No habrá problemas con el bebé?

—No lo sé —murmuró el moreno—. Pienso que es mejor consultarlo con la doctora Sakurako, luego lo haremos. Tú-podrás-hacérmelo…

—Sí, por favor —respondió Makoto con las mejillas quemándole por el bochorno.

* * *

Cada vez que el inicio de un nuevo mes de gestación llegaba, Haru debía acudir a visitar a la doctora Sakurako. Le había empezado a gustar el ir a ver a la obstetra, no solo por lo amable que era y por lo confiable que le demostraba ser ya que al ser el su primer paciente varón-y probablemente el único- no corría a contárselo a algún noticiero.

También porque le emocionaba los agitados latidos de ese pequeñísimo corazón que poseía su bebé, amaba la paz que le producía escucharlo con atención mientras cerraba los ojos, recostado sobre la camilla.

—¿Ya compraron el primer conjunto de ropa para el bebé? —preguntó casualmente la doctora Sakurako mientras dejaba de lado su instrumento redondo para hacer apuntes en una libreta que Haru reconocía como el diario de su embarazo.

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

—Normalmente para los padres primerizos el comprarle las primeras ropas para el bebé es muy emocionante —la doctora volvió a tomar su posición con el instrumento rodando sobre el vientre de Haruka—. Pero al ver que es un inexperto en esta materia, Nanase-kun, le sugeriré algunas tiendas que pueda visitar.

—Gracias —murmuró avergonzado. Haru sí había pensado en la ropa de que su hijo o hija usaría, también en lo que necesitaría, como pañales; una cuna; muchos productos de aseo y formula con que alimentar hasta que estuviera en edad de comer algo un poco más sólido.

Aunque sabía que aún no avanzaba porque primero deseaba la aprobación de sus padres antes de siquiera dar un paso. Porque el empezar a comprar cosas lo harían ser más consciente de que el bebé era un hecho y que en poco tiempo lo tendría en sus brazos. Pero quisiera o no, debía seguir con su vida.

—Está mañana recibí una llamada de Tachibana-kun preguntando sobre cierta inquietud —la doctora remarcó la última palabra con retintín que logró que las mejillas del moreno se colorearan rojizas—. No es algo de que avergonzarse. Ya es un adulto, Nanase-kun.

—Uhm… sí —musitó. La doctora había finalizado con la ecografía, dejando que el moreno se limpiara el gel frío que quedaba sobre su barriga—. Entonces, ¿sí podemos?

—Por supuesto, no hay nada que temer y no le pasara nada al bebé si eso es lo que les está preocupando —guiñó el ojo con complicidad.

* * *

Nagisa y Rin, con Rei siendo arrastrado, habían organizado un día de compras para el bebé. Haru se negó un poco reacio al inicio, para luego ser convencido por su rubio amigo al decirle que había visto unos conjuntos en forma de delfín en una tienda infantil en la ciudad que de seguro le encantarían.

Habían pasado la mayor parte del día recorriendo diferentes tiendas departamentales como tiendas especializadas en artículos paras bebés, en donde Haruka se había visto demasiado enfrascado entre tantas ropas en diferentes tonalidades de colores pasteles que podría jurar que gastaría hasta el último centavo que tenía ahorrado.

Rin enternecido por la atmosfera infantil había llamado a Sousuke, quien se encontraba en su terapia de rehabilitación física, para hacerle prometer que en cuanto él ganara su primera medalla de oro en las próximas olimpiadas, harían todo lo posible para adoptar a un hijo. Al otro lado del teléfono se escuchó un estruendo, y algunas voces alarmadas para luego escuchar el pitido de llamada finalizada.

No fue hasta que Rei y Haru se pusieron a discutir del porqué aun no era necesario comprarle un traje de baño a un recién nacido que dieron por finalizada el día de compras

Después de dar una revisión a las múltiples bolsas asegurándose de haber comprado lo necesario y pagado todo lo que sería enviado a domicilio en los próximos días, que acompañaron a dejar a Haruka en casa.

Una vez que Rei, Rin y Nagisa se aseguraron que Haru estuviera seguro en su vivienda, luego de haber sufrido el empujarlo al subir tantas escaleras, ya que cargar ese abultado vientre de cinco meses era una tortura para sus pies y columna. Definitivamente, sería la última vez que saldría al mundo real hasta que por lo menos diera a luz.

El moreno planeó tirar todo en el recibir, dejando que Makoto se ocupara de la tarea de acomodar su desorden, subir a su habitación para desvestirse sin ser regañado por dejar su ropa en el piso y meterse en la bañera durante algunas horas. El imaginarse su simple plan hizo que se estremeciera de placer.

—Argh, mis pies —gruñó, mientras se quitaba la enorme gabardina que Makoto le había obligado utilizar para cubrir su pancita.

Cuando por fin Haruka llegó a su habitación, dejando su miseria en las escaleras, se percató de un fétido olor que inundaba el ambiente. Dejo abrigo y camiseta sobre la cama quedando desnudo de cintura para arriba, para buscar de donde procedía esa peste.

Tras pocos minutos de inspeccionar cada recoveco de su cocina con rapidez, y algunos lugares al azar entre el primer piso y el segundo, con mucha dificultad porque al tratar de ponerse en pie, luego de estar arrodillado, le era casi imposible si no le ayudaban.

Si Haru no podía encontrar la fuente de mal olor, en cuanto llegara Makoto de trabajar le obligaría a limpiar toda la casa con cantidades exorbitantes de lejía y aromatizantes que dejarían a Iwatobi desabastecida.

Quizás uno de los gatos habría cazado a un ratón dejándolo escondido en algún lugar, y ahora estaría descomponiéndose. Era lo único que podía explicar tan terrible tufo que invadía su casa, en especial el baño, de donde veía salir humo por el bordillo de la puerta.

Con pesadez empujó la puerta del baño, imaginando que quizá Makoto dejó la cañilla abierta del agua caliente y el vapor estaría sofocando la habitación, pero la realidad detrás de la puerta era una completamente inesperada, muy para desgracia suya.

Metido en la bañera, con espuma cubriendo su desnudez, rodeado de velas color blanco, incienso esparcido en desorden, y un camino de pétalos de flores que lo guiaban a la bañera, Makoto lo esperaba.

—Bienvenido, te estaba esperando —dijo extendiéndole una mano a modo de invitación para acercarse al castaño.

Haruka tosió, tratando de expulsar el humo que se introducía en sus pulmones. —¿Exactamente a quién? ¿A mí o a los bomberos? —finalizó enjugándose las lágrimas de los ojos por el ardor.

Se aproximó acortando el espacio que los separaba para apagar cada velas e incienso encendido, volviendo a toser por el humo negro y espeso que quedaban de las llamas.

—Haru, no —chilló Makoto, saliendo de la bañera, tosiendo con disimulo—. No arruines mi sorpresa.

—Tú arruinas mis pulmones, y los del bebé, Makoto —volvió a toser, carraspeando con la garganta—. Esto huele a podrido, ugh. Como a muerto.

—Lo siento, Haru-chan —murmuró muy apenado el castaño, cubriéndose con una toalla la zona de su entrepierna al salir del agua—. Creí que sería romántico crear un ambiente apropiado para que lo hiciéramos.

—¿Él qué, exactamente? ¿Matarnos de asfixia? —reprendió el moreno, logrando que Makoto agachara la mirada como perrito apaleado.

Makoto negó con pena agitando la cabeza de lado a lado. —No, no es así. Solo quería que fuera especial, que te sintieras bien.

¿Hablaba en serio? No es que le desagradara la idea de una escena romántica en la que se fundían en pasión, pero por el momento no era lo que necesitaba.

—Makoto…

—De verdad, lo siento mucho, Haru —se disculpó, muy avergonzado con todo—. Creí que, si te daba un ambiente lleno de velas, la bañera con espuma, te darían más ganas de estar conmigo. Pensé en darte un masaje mientras disfrutabas del agua antes de que tú y yo… Ha pasado mucho tiempo así que quería algo diferente para ambos.

Haruka no supo que decir ante las palabras de Makoto, por lo conmovido que se sintió al oírlo tan sincero.

Aunque no lo dijera, a veces sentía un poco de resentimiento hacia Makoto por dejarlo en una situación bizarra como era el embarazo masculino, pero no podía mentir, también deseaba volver a sentir ese calor embriagador con el que el castaño lo envolvía siempre que hacían el amor.

Las mejillas del moreno se sintieron más acaloradas, así como el bulto de sus pantalones.

—¿La doctora Sakurako te dijo que podíamos hacerlo? —cuestionó solo para estar seguro que no dañarían a su pequeño o pequeña.

—Sí, sin problemas —aseguró el castaño, medio sorprendido por la pregunta de su novio.

—Entonces… Está bien —Haru extendió su mano tomando por la mejilla a Makoto y depositarle un ligero beso en la punta de su nariz.

La mirada del castaño se iluminó con alegría. —¿Quieres el masaje que te mencione? —murmuró con sutileza.

—Primero quiero darme una ducha —respondió con amabilidad, y un tono algo coqueto—. No tardaré mucho, así que espérame en la habitación.

En solo segundos, Haruka fue dejado solo en el baño.

Abrió el tapón de la bañera, dejando que toda el agua se fuera por el drenaje. Las demás cosas ya las recogería luego de refrescarse.

Con mucha dificultad se agachó para quitarse los calcetines, sacándolos en dos forzados tirones. Acalorado y algo mareado por la presión que ejercía, no se percató del mal paso que dio cuando quiso avanzar hacia el lavabo pisando los pétalos que yacían tirados aún sobre el piso del baño, resbalando para caer tendido en el suelo húmedo. —¡Makoto! —gritó tan fuerte como sus temblorosas cuerdas vocales le permitieron, no por vergüenza de su torpeza, o la humillación que sentiría a que lo encontraran como una ballena a la deriva—. ¡Ayuda, Makoto!

Antes de que pudiera volver a gritar, Makoto ya había llegado, azotando la puerta que bien podría haber roto por la fuerza que uso. En dos zancos ya estaba al lado de Haruka.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Haru? —preguntó, poniéndose de cuclillas en frente del moreno, que en ese preciso momento deseaba que la tierra lo tragase por tal nivel de humillación.

—Me caí, ¿no es obvio? —resopló, amusgando la mirada—. Ayúdame a pararme.

Makoto lo cargó de las axilas sin mucho esfuerzo, siendo cuidadoso por si se hubiera lastimado, dejándolo sentado sobre el banquillo de baño.

Una vez pudo suspirar, Haruka sintió lágrimas caer sin control por sus mejillas. El susto recorriéndole por completo al percatarse de que su caída pudo traer grandes consecuencias para su bebé.

* * *

—¿Seguro que estás bien, Haru? —Makoto volvió a preguntar por vigésima vez esa noche. Luego de haber llorado hasta el punto de quedar deshidratados, encerrados en el baño. Haruka había dejado olvidado la ducha que planeaba darse para, con ayuda de un muy nervioso Makoto, caminar hasta su habitación y recostarse en su cama en posición fetal.—. Aún estamos a tiempo de ir al hospital. La doctora Sakurako dijo que no habría problemas si la llamábamos si era necesario…

Negó con un murmullo incomprensible, para esconder la cabeza dentro de las sabanas. Makoto lo abrazaba desde atrás, apretándolo hacia sí mismo, buscando reconfortarlo lo mejor que podía.

Aunque se empeñaba en esconderlo; la caída era más aparatosa de lo que Haruka juraba, sus músculos y huesos magullados eran la prueba de eso. —Estoy bien —musitó dejando las sabanas hasta su barbilla, tratándose de conserve más a él que a Makoto que se negaba a créele—. Tranquilo. Sería el primero en insistir en ir al hospital si realmente algo malo pasará.

—Haru-chan —apoyándose en su codo Makoto se inclinó para depositar un ligero beso en la mejilla del moreno.

Probablemente para la mañana siguiente tendría un gran hematoma en su pierna izquierda y uno que otro raspón por la fricción de la madera con su piel, que no podría esconder en su siguiente ecografía, pero más allá del susto estaba completamente agradecido que el golpe no haya sido directo en el vientre, así que podía asegurarse que todo estaría bien.

—Lo siento, Makoto —dijo quedito, escondiendo el rostro en la almohada—. Lo he arruinado todo, disculpa.

—No, no, olvida eso —movió el brazo que le rodeaba el pecho al vientre del moreno, para entrelazar los dedos con los de su novio por encima de la pancita—. En estos momentos lo único que importa es que tú y el bebé se encuentren bien. Lo otro puede esperar tanto como quie… ¡Waa! —chilló Makoto—. ¿¡Haru, lo sentiste!?

—¡Sí, tengo mi mano junto a la tuya! —desconcertado, giró sobre sí mismo, dándole la cara a Makoto.

El bebé había empezado a dar pataditas.

—Asombroso —susurró Makoto, volviendo a poner su mano a un lado de la de Haruka, volviendo a sentir el movimiento de su primogénito. Estaba completamente extasiado.

Las patadas dentro de la barriga de Haru no dolía, era como si se estirara su piel para luego de segundos desaparecer cualquier sensación. —Increíble —exclamó el moreno degustando del movimiento bajo su mano de las siguientes patadas—. Makoto —le llamó Haruka, con los ojos vidriosos, pero tan alegres que las comisuras se le arrugaban.

—Nos está diciendo a su manera que se encuentra bien ahí dentro —habló inclinándose sobre el vientre abultado de Haru donde esparció besos mariposa—. ¿Cierto, bebé? —le decía a la pancita.

Haru solo atinó a asentir, dudoso de que si hablara se volvería a echar a llorar como niño al que le roban los dulces por tan conmovedora escena que le regalaba el castaño.

—¿Quieres que te masajee los pies? —ofreció Makoto, arrodillándose sobre la cama.

—Por favor —aceptó con los dedos encogidos de lo placentero que podía ser que presionaran los puntos específicos que lograban relajarlo.

Aunque después de unos minutos, el masaje avanzó a una zona más arriba, no quisieron profundizar más allá de eso. Satisfecho con su día.

* * *

—¿Cómo es posible? —se burló la doctora Sakurako al escuchar el relato, entre preocupada y reprimiendo la risotada que soltaría en cualquier momento. Makoto había aprovechado que su descanso coincidió con el mismo día de la visita médica quincenal para acompañar a Haruka al área de maternidad en el hospital principal de Iwatobi—. Al final, ¿lo hicieron o no? —preguntó sin tapujos, cómoda con el hecho de poder tener acceso a la privacidad sexual de su paciente por obvias razones.

El tono carmesí que invadía el rostro y oreja de sus jóvenes pacientes le confirmaron sus sospechas.

—Repito que no tienen nada de qué avergonzarse —vocalizó apagando el monitor dando por finalizada la ecografía y exámenes—. Deben agradecer que no fue peor.

—Es cierto —confirmó Makoto quien todavía tenía las puntas de las orejas coloradas.

Haru a su lado se vestía con suma paciencia al ser tan dificultoso moverse. Desde su última revisión su vientre había crecido unos considerables centímetros, descartando las ropas de Makoto, y pasando a usar chándales de tres tallas más grandes a las que acostumbraba, pero con suerte de que el invierno le ayudara a esconderlo la panza tras enormes abrigos.

—Es mi deber como su médica advertirles que una vez finalizada el segundo trimestre de embarazo el coito se volverá tedioso, y no podrán hacerlo hasta mes y medio después de la cesárea—informó mientras finalizaba con el diario de embarazo de Haru—. Pero es decisión de ustedes, no piensen que les estoy presionando —sonrió, sabiendo que había tocado un punto muy delicado.

—No —berreó Makoto, sin aceptar la idea de más meses en completa abstinencia. Sus partes bajas se lo exigían.

—Lo intentaremos —le siguió Haruka torciendo el gesto.

La doctora Sakurako amplió su sonrisa, entregándole su siguiente cita, así como fotos y un DVD de la ecografía que Makoto pidió con anticipo. —Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Makoto rectificó una vez más que tuviera todo lo que necesitaba; una botella de regular tamaño de lubricante incoloro, una cajetilla nueva de condones que tenía guardada de hacía unos meses atrás que probablemente no le fueran necesarios.

Luego de darle muchas vueltas durante un par de días, decidieron que esa noche lo harían así cayera una tormenta dentro de la casa.

Ya estaba todo listo, al parecer. Haru lo esperaba recostado en la habitación completamente desnudo, solo le quedaba salir del baño e ir escaleras arriba. No es como si fuera su primera vez, pero casi se sentía así.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Makoto, mientras se recostaba bajo las sabanas a un lado del moreno. Haruka asintió—. Entonces… —susurró tomándole el rostro para besarlo sobre los labios.

Quizás era porque había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que tuvieron sexo que ambos se sintieron fuera de ritmo, buscando una postura más cómoda. Descartando el tener a Haruka arriba o debajo de Makoto por los centímetros de separación que un embarazo otorgaba.

—Esto no está funcionando —confirmó el castaño a su novio—. Sí que estamos oxidados. Pero esto le pasa a cualquier pareja que ha pasado demasiado tiempo sin sexo durante meses, ¿no es así?

Desde el intento fallido de Makoto por armar una escena romántica con velas aromática e incienso que suponía los excitaría sin pensar que acabaría en una pestilencia que pudo ir a peores, nada les funcionaba como antes. Al menos en el sexo, con manos, fluidos y penetración, todo lo demás les iba de maravilla en lo referente a vida cotidiana.

Ambos se rieron.

Makoto tiró los cobertores hasta sus pies, irguiéndose para colocarse de rodillas entre las piernas abierta de Haruka. La tenue luz que se filtraba por entre las cortinas, y la dilatación de sus pupilas ayudándole a reconocer toda la figura que se le extendía antes sus ojos, cada línea que quería dibujar con su tacto.

Extendió un brazo para tomar la botella de lubricante, destapándola ágilmente para esparcir una cantidad considerable en su palma, dejando que escurriera por sus dedos.

Haru se tensó al principio sintiendo humedad y frío invadiendo una de sus zonas más íntimas, siendo aplazado en pocos segundos por un agradable calor que le recorría la ingle. El suave movimiento de un digito en su interior combinado con el cosquilleo de los besos y lamidas que Makoto daba al interior de sus piernas, le obligaban a soltar suspiros y ligeros jadeos.

—¿Se siente bien? —musitó el castaño, inmerso en el trabajo de dilatar suavemente el esfínter de su novio. Paladeando el placer de la entrega de Haru.

Un jadeo de respuesta le bastó para comprobar que lo estaba haciendo bien.

—Makoto… —suspiró sonoramente—, no me voy a romper…

Un segundo dedo fue añadido en su interior, circundado sobre la entrada, abriéndose paso entre los músculos palpitantes.

La habitación se invadió de gemidos, cuando Makoto comenzó a dilatar con tres dedos embadurnados en lubricante, haciendo todo resbaladizo como placentero. Haruka podía tocar el clímax con la punta de sus dedos.

—Makoto —volvió a llamar Haru, ahogando un jadeo al mordisquear el dorso de su mano—, estoy listo.

El castaño volvió a tomar la botella de lubricante, siéndole arrebatado por Haru para dejar caer un poco sobre su mano y untarlo en la erección que resplandecía entre las piernas de Makoto. Las caderas del castaño se movieron inconscientemente sobre el masaje que Haruka le daba, se mordió el labio, por los ramalazos de placer que subían por su columna.

—Sé cuidadoso —advirtió el moreno, recostándose otra vez sobre la cama, separando las piernas tanto como podía.

—Tratemos de otra manera —pidió Makoto, tendiéndole la mano para que se apoyara en él—. Ponte de costado, así será mejor.

Haruka obedeció, sabiendo que si su novio lo sugería era por su bien. Con ayuda de almohadones debajo de su cuerpo, hicieron que su panza estuviera cómoda y su parte trasera a completa disposición para Makoto.

—Seré cuidadoso —susurró con dulzura. Makoto repartió besos en el hombro de Haruka, cálidos y suaves besos. Abriéndose paso entre las nalgas de Haru, presionó con cuidado en la hendidura—. Dime si te duele, por favor.

—Todo está bien —prometió Haruka, poniendo su mano sobre la que el castaño traía en su cadera—. Sigue.

Makoto no esperó a que Haru dijera algo más. Alzando la pelvis, hundió más su erección, mordiendo con levedad la piel de la nuca del pelinegro, reprimiendo el jadeo por la presión de un lugar tan estrecho.

Con ayuda del castaño, Haruka levantó una pierna, para que las embestidas fueran más fáciles, consiguiendo que Makoto golpeará con lentas estocadas en su próstata. —Ju-justo a-ahí… ¡Oh! —gimió Haru, arrugando las sabanas entre sus dedos.

Usando acopio de su fuerza, el castaño se impulsó, iniciando el vaivén de caderas, de adelante hacia atrás. Disfrutando como nunca antes el gran significado que tenía 'hacer el amor', uniendo dos cuerpos sin malicia.

El rechinido de los muelles de la cama junto a los gemidos, llenaron la habitación con ruido.

Poco antes de llegar al clímax, Makoto deslizó una mano desde la cadera de donde sujetaba a Haru, hasta su entrepierna. Haciendo pequeños círculos sobre la punta con el pulgar, lo masturbó habilidoso, rápido.

—¡Ngn! Ma-mako…

Con el orgasmo del pelinegro entre sus dedos, Makoto dio dos embestidas más, viniéndose entre espasmos, jadeando ronco.

Delicadamente, el castaño se retiró del cuerpo contrario. Se puso de pie, buscando la toalla que había traído consigo para limpiar a ambos de los vestigios de su acto.

Haru todavía suspiraba, con una ligera sonrisa entre labios que trataba de disimular. —Tengo hambre —dijo cuando Makoto le pasó un par de bóxer limpios.

—Quedaron croquetas de carne en la nevera —sugirió el castaño, vistiendo un chándal que escogió al azar.

—Quiero sushi —murmuró con timidez—, de chocolate con mucha salsa de soja.

La mueca que Makoto hizo logró que a Haru se le escapara una carcajada. Aun no estaba acostumbrado a los extraños antojos de su novio.

—¿Qué tal si conectas la consola mientras yo veo que te puedo traer de cena? —se sentó Makoto sobre la cama, dejando un beso en frente del moreno.

—Entonces quiero _yokisoba_ con merengue —Makoto se detuvo en el marco de la puerta—. No, mejor solo yokisoba, pero una porción grande y refresco de cola.

Unas cuantas horas después de haber jugado y comido, se encontraban abrigados y abrazados entre cobertores azules. Los suaves ronquidos del castaño adormeciendo a un muy sonriente Haruka.

* * *

 _ **Notas de autor:** Espero que el capítulo sea del agrado de los que se atreven a leer este fic._  
 _Agradezco siempre los comentarios y lectores fantasmas que hayan rondando por aquí :3_


	6. Sexto mes

**Sexto mes**

Era tan agradable sentir el agua acariciar cada centímetro de su piel, poder volver a ese extraño placer que le otorgaba la humedad, como poro a poro se refrescaba a pesar que la temperatura fuera cálida.

Haruka había convencido a Nagisa que lo dejara nadar por la noche en alguna de las piscinas del lugar donde trabajaba, sabiendo que el rubio no le negaría nada, ni a él ni a su futuro sobrino. También obteniendo la aprobación de Makoto al asegurarle que no haría mayores esfuerzos más que flotar en la piscina o patalear un poco. Makoto siempre tan inseguro como Haruka de obsesivo.

Aunque se lamentaba el haber dejado de usar sus preciados trajes de baño ajustados para pasar a bañadores de tela permeable que se le ajustaran al su bulto en el vientre. Cada sacrificio tiene su recompensar y ese era el poder volver a sumergirse en una piscina de cincuenta metros para el solo.

Nagisa sentado en las escaleras metálicas observaba con la misma alegría con la que lo veía cuando aún estaban en preparatoria, como sus movimientos más bruscos poseían tal elegancia.

—Hola —saludó Makoto en un susurro, sentándose a su lado, al borde de la piscina. Sus pantalones estaban remangados hasta las rodillas dejando que sus pies y parte de sus pantorrillas se mojaran—. Haru nunca va a dejar de ser el mejor en el agua —dijo para sí mismo siendo escuchado por Nagisa logrando que anchara su sonrisa.

El estilo de Haruka ya no era ese veloz revoloteo en el agua que se asemejaba a un delfín en su habitad, tan libre y majestuoso como solo él era. Ahora, con su embarazo ya entrado en el segundo trimestre iba más lento.

—Cuando nazca el bebé nadaremos juntos —murmuró Makoto, viendo como Haru se sumergía desapareciendo de su vista. Nagisa lo miró curioso, interrogándole con la mirada—. Fue algo que Haru me pidió.

—El bebé también será un gran nadador como sus papás —aseguró Nagisa, risueño ante sus palabras.

Makoto se rascó la nuca disimulando su felicidad y el sonrojo que pintaba sus mejillas. De verdad, no quería esperar, deseaba hacerlo ya mismo, iría a ser el mejor momento de su vida.

* * *

Un estruendo despertó repentinamente a Makoto haciéndolo saltar de un respingo sobre su cama. Asustado por la oscuridad de su habitación y porque al palpar a su costado no encontró a Haruka.

Se arrepintió de haber sido convencido por su novio a mirar una serie de fantasmas y espectros antes de ir a dormir.

—¿Ha-Haru…? —murmuró bajo, sabiendo que no lo escucharía, pero aun así tenía la necesidad de producir algún ruido para que el silencio no lo atormentara.

Tomó su móvil que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama, para encender la linterna y de paso comprobar que todavía podría dormir un poco más en cuanto encontrara a Haru para cargarlo y meterlo de nueva cuenta en la cama.

Saliendo de entre los cobertores, decidió tragarse el miedo, caminó con pasos trémulos hacia la primera planta, encontrándose con las luces encendidas. El característico sonido del vidrio quebrado siendo removido lo guio a donde estaba Haru recogiendo trozos de lo que reconoció como un plato.

—¿Qué pasó, Haru? —preguntó agachándose a ayudarlo, procurando no cortarse con los trozos más pequeños.

—Lo siento, se me resbaló cuando lo iba a guardar —por el tono de voz que estaba utilizando, Makoto reconoció que estaba estresado, frustrado en grandes escalas.

Luego de barrer y procurar que ninguna astilla quedara en el piso previniendo cualquier accidente, Makoto le extendió un pequeño banquillo a Haruka para que se sentará. —¿Qué hacías despierto a estas horas? ¿Sucede algo malo?

—Lo siento —susurró en respuesta, apretando los dientes—, el bebé se mueve mucho por las noches, y cuando trato de dormir se pone a jugar con uno de mis riñones —bostezó arrugando los ojos. Makoto se apenó no haberse percatado desde antes lo que pasaba—. Sé que has estado cansado estos días por tus exámenes y tu trabajo así que no quise despertarte.

—Haru —lo llamó haciendo que el moreno levantara la cabeza para robarle un beso en un ligero roce—. Debes de despertarme si algo te sucede, si tienes un antojo o si el bebé está demasiado inquieto. No trates de solucionar las cosas tú solo.

El moreno asintió abochornado. Makoto se percató que en todo momento las manos de Haru las tenía sobre su vientre, como si quisiera retener las patadas que su bebé estaría dándole.

Poniéndose de cuclillas, Makoto le habló a la pancita de Haru: —Parece que alguien está sufriendo de insomnio —canturreó con una enorme sonrisa, enterneciendo a Haruka en el proceso. Ese iría a ser una memoria que Haru guardaría en su corazón por siempre—. Tengo lo indicado para esta situación. Espérame un momento.

Se aproximó a la alacena sacando una pequeña cacerola junto a una botella de miel, del refrigerador sacó una caja de leche aún sin usar. Vertió leche dentro de la cacerola llevándola sobre una de las placas de la estufa, a fuego lento, espero que calentara para luego poner unas ramas pequeñas de manzanillas que buscó entre los tarros donde guardaban el té.

Una vez la leche humeaba, sirvió el contenido en una taza y agregó una cucharadita de miel, para al último revolverlo hasta que la miel se disolviera.

—Adelante, dale un sorbo —tendió la taza hacia Haru.

El aroma dulzón atrapo la atención del moreno por la mezcla de esencias de la manzanilla y la leche. Completamente tentado a beberlo, le dio un sorbo con cuidado de no quemarse la lengua comprobando que no solo su aroma era maravilloso, sino que el sabor lo superaba.

—Delicioso —declaró dándole otro sorbo a su taza.

—¿Verdad? —sonrió Makoto—. Mamá me lo daba cuando no podía dormir las veces que me asustaba demasiado, siempre me dijo que era una poción mágica o algo así —suspiró recordando los pasajes de su infancia—. Vayamos a la habitación, puede que caigas dormido en cualquier momento.

Haru se acarició el vientre con una mano, llevándose la sorpresa de que, efectivamente, su bebé había dejado de moverse.

* * *

—Más rápido, Mako-mhn —jadeó escondiendo el rostro en la almohada más próxima. Debía ser lo menos ruidoso posible siendo que estaban en la casa de los padres de Makoto y sus pequeños hermanos en la habitación continua.

Tal vez habían sido las hormonas que de vez en vez se le alborotaban, exigiendo sexo, porque Haru descubrió que estando embarazado sus orgasmos eran muchísimo mejores, o simplemente fue ver a Makoto completamente sudoroso, por haber ayudado a su madre moviendo cajas pesadas y levantando muebles, limpiándose la frente con su camiseta obteniendo una de las mejores vistas de sus abdominales con resbalosas gotitas saladas que no pudo evitar tirarlo a la cama en la habitación que les habían emprestado para pasar esa noche en la casa de la familia Tachibana.

Habían sido invitados, a mucha insistencia, por la madre de Makoto a pasar el día en su casa, para ponerse al tanto de como su futuro nieta o nieto crecía, también para saber si Haru se alimentaba correctamente o si su hijo estaba bien. Y porque Ran y Ren deseaban sentir como se movía su futuro sobrino, aunque esto último siendo una suave excusa.

Quizá fuera por la excitación de ser descubiertos, como cuando eran adolescentes, que Makoto no opuso resistencia a tener sexo en ese preciso instante, a pocos minutos de que su madre anunciara la hora de cenar o de que en cualquier momento sus hermanitos fueran a la habitación pidiendo jugar juntos.

Con las caderas en alto, rodillas temblándole, la cabeza hundida casi mordiendo la almohada, Haruka creía que en cualquier segundo se ahogaría con el placer que Makoto le propinaba con cada embestida que le daba.

Las fuertes manos de Makoto, alzaban más su trasero cada que sus piernas flaqueaban, logrando que se clavará tan profundo que golpeaban en el punto perfecto de Haru.

Makoto se inclinó sobre la espalda del moreno, mordiendo sin mucha fuerza para amortiguar el gemido ronco que soltó al eyacular dentro de Haruka.

Cuando Haru terminó se sintió tan agotado que dejo que Makoto lo ayudara a limpiarse y a cambiarse de ropa para bajar a cenar con sus padres que los llamaban anunciando que la cena ya estaba servida siendo ellos los únicos que faltaban en la mesa.

* * *

—¿Ya has pensado que harás luego de dar a luz, Nanase? —preguntó casualmente Sousuke, dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

Rin había propuesto una fiesta de celebración el mismo día en que dieron su último examen. Libres de responsabilidades hasta el lunes siguiente, habían llegado con bolsas repletas de latas de cerveza fresca y botanas a la casa de Haru.

Aprovechándose de la hospitalidad de Makoto, se instalaron en la sala, acurrucándose en el _kotatsu_ como su fuerte. Sousuke y Rin le entregaron de ofrenda a Haruka unos cuantos bollos dulces y bocadillos de pescado que el pelirrojo encontró de milagro mientras hacia las compras en un autoservicio.

—Aun no estoy seguro —murmuró llevándose un puñado de doritos a la boca.

Rin suspiró, creyendo haber regresado años atrás cuando Haru se negaba a decidirse sobre qué hacer con su futuro. —La semana pasada mi equipo tuvo una práctica conjunta con la de tu universidad —frunció el ceño al ver que Haru le desviaba la mirada, bufó por la desconsideración—. Tu entrenador habló conmigo, al parecer alguien le dijo que éramos amigos. Me pidió decirte que en cuanto te recuperaras tu puesto estaría esperándote…

—Lo sé, recibí un correo hace unos días —dijo cortante, procurando prestarle más atención al vaso de cola que tenía en frente.

Makoto que hasta el momento se mantuvo callado mientras el tema fue sacado, le dio un gran trago a su lata de cerveza dejándola vacía casi al instante. Sousuke le tendió otra lata, abriéndola ni bien la tuvo en su mano.

—Quiero hacerlo —musitó Haruka llamando la atención de Rin. Chocaron lata contra vaso celebrando entre ellos dos, Rin vitoreando porque tendría su rival devuelta en las piscinas.

—Tendrás que entrenar el doble para que recuperes el tiempo perdido, Haru —se burló el pelirrojo, con la sonrisa de aquellas que traía cuando se emocionaba por una buena carrera en la piscina.

—Probablemente pueda entrenar un poco, no creo poder correr, pero quizá sí pueda trotar o hacer caminatas largas. ¿Puedes preguntarle a tu entrenador alguna rutina?

—Eso será muy gracioso de ver —la carcajada burlesca de Sousuke hizo que Haru se sonrojara y que Rin le diera un codazo en las costillas sin delicadeza.

—No es gracioso, es peligroso —gruñó Makoto golpeando la mesa con el puño cerrado haciendo que su cerveza se derramara—. No puedes hacerlo, Haru. Al menos no hasta que te recuperes del todo.

—Puedo hacerlo, Makoto —rezongó el moreno.

—¡Es que no entiendes! Estás embarazado; debes cuidarte, no pensar en entrenar. ¿Quién en su sano juicio pondría en riesgo su vida y la de su hijo porque simplemente quiere volver a nadar en competencias? —frustrado en niveles inexplicables, Makoto se levantó torpemente para salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta en un azote que hizo temblar a los tres jóvenes aún sentados.

Todos en la habitación observaron la puerta en silencio.

—Haru…

—Yo voy por Makoto, quédate con él —advirtió Sousuke al darse cuenta como gruesas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Haruka.

—Haru —volvió a llamarlo Rin, gateando hasta llegar a su lado—, ven acá —lo abrazó estrujándolo lo más fuerte que creyó necesario, hasta que sintió su hombro húmedo por el llanto. Al levantarle el rostro para limpiarle la cara, lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos y llorando—. Calma, Haru, todo está bien…

—¿Qu-qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Makoto? Nunca lo había visto así… —su respiración se aceleró, jadeando cuando sentía el pecho oprimírsele—. ¿A dónde fue Makoto? No… —se soltó de las manos de Rin tratando de ponerse de pie, tambaleándose.

Rin lo sujetó junto a tiempo antes de que cayera al perder el equilibrio. —Haru, tranquilo.

Haruka hiperventilaba, sus mejillas rojas por falta de oxígeno.

—Rin —musitó entre jadeos—, agua… Por favor, dame agua.

El pelirrojo apenas pudo sostener a Haru, que al final de formular su pedido, se deslizó a un costado de las mantas del kotatsu.

* * *

—¡Espera, Makoto! —gritó Sousuke, alcanzándolo en las escaleras antes de bajar camino a la casa de su familia—. Trata de calmarte. Estás borracho, jo.

Girando sobre sus talones, Makoto le dio la cara a Sousuke. —No estoy borracho.

—Vale, no lo estás. ¿Pero qué diablos sucede contigo? —exigió Sousuke, cejas muy fruncidas y amenazadores ojos cían—. Has asustado a todos con esa escena, Nanase se quedó congelado. No es nada bueno para su salud…

—Estoy molesto —apretó los puños, sintiendo un pequeño dolor por los golpes que había dado momentos antes—. No quiero decir algo que pueda lastimar a Haru, Sousuke. No quiero empeorar las cosas

—No digas nada si no quieres, pero regresa —rugió Sousuke, cansado de hablar—. Por un demonio, Makoto, las cosas no se solucionan comportándose como un crio.

—Nada lo puede solucionar —sollozó. Lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, siendo rápidamente limpiadas por sus manos—. Sé que estoy siendo egoísta, pero Haruka no está pensando en el bebé. Se supone que yo lo debo cuidar —hipó enjugándose con agresividad los ojos—, y él tomando decisiones estúpidas… Mierda —soltó dejándose caer sobre un escalón, encogiéndose tanto como podía, miseria cayéndole por los ojos.

Sousuke se aproximó a su lado, le dio unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro.

—No… Puedo —gimoteó el castaño con la cara escondida entre sus piernas—. Sabía que Haru quería volver a nadar… Lo he notado tan estresado, pero se lo guarda para sí mismo.

—Venga, Makoto, ustedes tienen esa extraña telepatía.

—Ya no lo sé —Makoto levantó la cabeza, mostrándose apaleado.

—Por supuesto que sí —tanteó Sousuke—. Siguen siendo tan extraños como siempre lo han sido. Ya no falta mucho para que nazca tu bebé, quizás están apurándose demasiado en decidir las cosas. Lo mejor es que se apoyen mutuamente.

Una media sonrisa se pintó en los labios de Makoto. La cara le ardía por la vergüenza, ahora que lo pensaba con claridad se había comportado como un completo idiota. Una vez dejara de llorar regresaría a casa a pedirle a Haruka disculpas, así tuviera que pedirlas de rodillas.

Cuando Sousuke le tendió una mano para ponerse de pie, escuchó el grito de Rin lleno de pánico y pidiendo que lo ayudaran.

* * *

La luz era demasiado brillante, tanto que le lastimaba. Sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar para pestañear lentamente. Sentía la cabeza pesada y la garganta reseca, escociéndole. Cuando Haruka trato de hablar un sonido que reconoció como el graznido de algún animal moribundo, salió de su boca.

—Mmm… —sintió la lengua pastosa cuando quiso articular una palabra. Refunfuñó por consecuencia de ese insistente ardor en su garganta, un resfriado amenazando con atacar—. Ma-Makoto.

—Aquí estoy —lo escuchó algo alejado, o tal vez porque su cabeza aún estaba mareada, pero sus dedos siendo estrujado le comprobaron que Makoto estaba a su lado.

Cuando su vista ya se acostumbró a la penetrante luz, inspeccionó los alredores que lograba ver, invadiéndose de ansiedad por las blancas paredes. Con la mano libre se acarició el abultado vientre, sintiendo su alma volver. —¿Cómo está el bebé? —preguntó con voz temblorosa. No recordaba mucho, salvo estar con Rin después de la aparatosa salida de Makoto siendo seguido por Sousuke, y luego inmutables paredes blancas que lograron intimidarlo. Reconoció que estaba en el hospital cuando el aroma a antisépticos y desinfectantes llegaron a su nariz.

Asustado por un extraño pitido, desvió la mirada viendo una maquina pegada al lado de su camilla que conectaba cables a su abdomen, monitoreando los latidos de su bebé.

—Está perfecto, solo es algo preventivo —respondió Makoto al notar la mirada dudosa que le daba al aparato. Aumentó el agarre de la mano de Haru casi haciéndole dolor—. Los dos se encuentran bien.

—Me siento con en una nube —murmuró Haruka para sí mismo, aun así, siendo escuchado por Makoto.

—La doctora Sakurako te administró algunos calmantes —acarició el dorso de la mano del moreno con el pulgar, captando su atención para regalarle una sonrisa de labios. Sus ojos caídos decían lo contrario.

—No se mueve —susurró Haruka llevando la mano que sostenía de Makoto hasta su vientre, pegándola la palma sobre la tela delgada.

Makoto se mordió los labios, comprendiendo lo alarmado que Haru se encontraba. —No te preocupes, solo duerme —inclinándose sobre la camilla, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el colchón mirando desde abajo a su novio—. Lo siento; actué como un imbécil.

Haruka no le contestó, solo estiró su mano para acariciarle con suavidad la mejilla más cercana y jugar con mechones revueltos de cabello. Como agradecimiento, Makoto besó cada uno de sus nudillos.

—¿Cómo está Rin? ¿Sufrió alguna embolia? —preguntó recordando que el pelirrojo había sido el último con él antes de desvanecer en un ataque de ansiedad.

Makoto se rió por lo bajo. —Casi. Pero ya está descansando en su casa con Sousuke cuidándolo, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Lamentándose por la imagen mental de Rin angustiado y vociferando por ayuda, Haru trató de erguirse para medio sentarse. Sin mucho éxito, volvió a caer recostado sobre la almohada por los horripilantes punzones en la cabeza.

—Me duele —se quejó llevando sus manos a las sienes como si quisiera que su cabeza dejara de moverse.

—Es por tener la presión alta—Makoto suspiró ante la idea de Haru otra vez en el hospital, sabiendo como el moreno lo odiaba—. Tus niveles de estrés han sobrepasado lo que tu cuerpo considera normal, y ha afectado al bebé… Te quedarás hasta que la doctora Sakurako dictamine que puedes volver a casa. No me mires de esa manera.

Los ojos amusgados de Haru eran de temer, pero esta vez era una amenaza de que no lo dejara encerrado en el hospital, compartiendo habitación -recién lo había notado percatándose de las cortinas detrás de Makoto-, con quién sabe que enfermo terminal, o lo pagaría muy caro.

—Venga, Haru. Es por ti y por nuestra bebé.

—¿Nuestra? ¿A caso ya sabes si será…? —dejó la pregunta al aire, dirigiendo la vista de Makoto a su abultado vientre.

—No, no, por supuesto que no —se apresuró a decir, levantando ambas manos como si se defendiera—. Solo lo imagine —susurró mientras acomodaba la almohada de Haru para que estuviera más mullida. De recompensa Haru le sonrió entrecerrando los ojos.

—Cuando salga del hospital vayamos a comprarle más ropa a nuestra bebé —musitó unas cuantas palabras más, inentendibles. El medicamento aún tenía efectos sobre su sistema, así que transportaron a Haruka al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Luego de tres días en el hospital, Haruka estaba listo para poner en marcha su plan de escape, tal vez con un poco de ayuda de Nagisa. Por supuesto, no se negaría a una travesura. Dada la condición en la que se encontraba; fiebre y malestar por un resfriado que juraba no tener, se había quedado más tiempo del previsto.

Makoto no podía estar todo el tiempo a su lado, atrapado entre sus clases de la universidad y el trabajo llegaba corriendo a las horas de visita nocturnas llevándole caballa de contrabando como disculpa de no haber estado en el día para él. Nagisa, Rin y Rei hacían turnos para acompañarlo durante las tardes para que no sintiera la ausencia de Makoto.

Pero Haru no se sentía solo, aunque sí bastante aburrido. Hasta el punto de leer los libros que Rei le había regalado de cómo cuidar a un bebé o ser buenos padres primerizos, y también tener charlas por las mañanas con el anciano que compartía la habitación, aunque no siempre eran entretenidas una vez que empezaba hablar de la segunda guerra mundial y de como Japón pudo haber capturado más norteamericanos.

—¿Joven Nanase? —le llamó una enfermera pequeñita, tan delgada que la veía frágil. Había ingresado con cautela al lado de su habitación.

Haruka sabía, a palabras de la doctora Sakurako, que, estrictamente, solo dos enfermeras en las que confiaba plenamente y ella misma podían ingresar a verlo. Así que incomodo por ver un rostro nuevo, se cubrió más el vientre y se sobrecogió sobre sí para que no se le notará el vientre

—Tiene visitas, pero como no figura en la lista de registro venía a consultar con usted —Haru inspeccionó en una rápida mirada a la enfermera que parecía temblar—. Luce muy enojada —susurró como si le advirtiera de una catástrofe de la que nadie tendría salvación—. ¿Qué le digo?

Por un momento, Haru consideró decirle a la enfermera que rechazará la visita y que le dijera que estaba durmiendo. No se le ocurría quién podría ser, sabiendo que solo esperaba la visita de Rin esa tarde.

Para cuando la enfermera quiso hablar, el sonar de unos tacones rompieron el silencio que hubo en la habitación. —Es su madre —se presentó a sí misma la señora Nanase.

—¡Mamá! —de un respingó Haru se sentó en la cama.

La enfermera hizo una reverencia y salió sin causar molestias.

Haru sintió el ambiente tan tensó que no sabía si invitar a su madre a sentarse o pedirle a alguien que la sacarán de ahí sin armar escándalos. El bebé en su interior se removió también nervioso, dándole leves golpecitos.

—¿Qué haces aquí mamá? —preguntó porque su mente le exigía saber por qué ahora, después de dos meses sin recibir una llamada o una simple carta dándole detalles de cómo estaban ella y su papá, llega imponiéndose ante las personas para que la dejasen verlo. Quizá demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

—Makoto habló con tu papá. Le contó que estabas en el hospital y yo… Me preocupé demasiado así que tenía verte, hijo —estrujó el pañuelo que traía en su mano, como si necesitará las fuerzas para doblegar su orgullo—. Eres mi único hijo… Lo lamento tanto, Haru; perdón por ser una tonta —suspiró lastimosamente—. Perdón si me costó mucho entenderte.

—No hay nada de que perdonarte, mamá. Vas a ser abuela —dijo Haru, desviando la mirada con timidez.

—Oh, mi niño —se abalanzó sobre la cama para envolver a Haruka en sus delgados brazos. Su madre lo apretó a su pecho sin intenciones de soltarlo—. No saber de ti por tanto tiempo fue un martirio —sollozó acariciando la cabeza de su hijo—. Los padres de Makoto se negaban a decirme nada con tal de que lo hiciera por mí misma, pero tenía miedo de que no me perdonaras por cómo te traté.

Haruka cerró sus brazos entorno a los hombros de su madre, con mucha fuerza. —Te quiero demasiado, mamá, como para permanecer molesto toda una vida contigo y con papá.

—Me alegra oírte decir eso —besó la frente de su hijo—. Tu padre y yo lo hablamos, incluso los Tachibana nos regañaron por haber armado esa escena. Nos hicieron reflexionar sobre nuestras palabras.

—Te extrañé mucho, mamá —Haruka se enjugó los ojos con el borde del cobertor.

Haruka no podía estar más agradecido con los papás de Makoto. A diferencia de sus padres, ellos desde que supieron que serían abuelos se habían mostrado felices con la noticia, principalmente la señora Tachibana, que iba a visitarlo de dos a tres veces por semana para asegurarse que se tomara las vitaminas pre-natales y para saber noticias sobre el desarrollo de su nieto o nieta.

—¿Qué te parece ir a vivir a Tokio luego de dar a luz? ¿Ya has pensado si seguirás con la natación?

—Mamá —advirtió Haruka, tensó por el cambio de tema tan abrupto. También cansado de pensar en su futuro. Era joven, las puertas aún las tenía abiertas.

—Está bien, me apresure un poco —la señora Nanase le sonrió, acariciándole el rostro cuando soltó su abrazó—. Lo hablaremos cuando tú lo desees.

Rin llegó unos minutos después de que ambos se tranquilizaran y dejaran de llorar por las escenas conmovedoras de minutos antes. Aunque encontró los evidentes ojos hinchados de Haru, no comentó nada hasta que la señora Nanase se fuera alegando que debía atender asuntos de su trabajo.

Haruka, a pesar de seguir sintiendo un nudo angustioso en la garganta amenazándolo con hacerlo llorar de nueva cuenta, estaba feliz.

* * *

 _ **Notas de autor:** Como siempre, les agradezco muchísimo los comentarios tan bonitos. Para todos los que escribimos es como recibir amor y una sensación tan satisfactorio._  
 _Leí un comentario donde me preguntaban si este fic tendría 9 capítulos (Discúlpame, no sé cómo responder comentarios), a lo que diré que no quedará en solo eso. Probablemente escriba un par de capítulos más hablando de la vida en familia sobre ellos._

 _También disculpen si actualice casi después de un mes pero entre enfermar de gripe y cambiarme de universidad me dificultaron el acercarme a mi ordenador. Pero ahora que llegan las vacaciones estaré más libre._


End file.
